Wake up Daddy
by Rosswen
Summary: A man who has everything. A man who has nothing. What could they possibly give each other to make their restless lives perfect? [AU, SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, unbetaed. Please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to this SasuNaru story of mine! It's multi-chaptered, but it won't be a long story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was a man who believed in destiny. Now, don't take him wrong, he wasn't the kind of a believer to sit, and wait for his destiny to happen. No. He was one of those fighters to get it. To change what was decided about him. He was a man of his word, and he wouldn't let anything to keep him from him way. He was-

"Naruto! Go to number 3 quick!"

Naruto sighed as he balanced the tray he was carrying on his left arm. Whom was he fooling? He was a waiter here, in this ridiculously expensive and fancy restaurant. The _guests' _one shoe tie was equal to Naruto's a month of salary. And he was trying to survive with the same amount. Sighing yet again, Naruto headed towards the table. Nobody had said life was fair, Naruto knew it better than anybody.

Putting a smile on his face, Naruto moved with quick steps.

"Sorry for the wait," He said cheerfully, yet politely as he put one of the plates in front of the pink haired woman.

She nodded at him, and Naruto turned to serve to the man. But before he could, he felt a hand on his ass, groping the flesh roughly. Eyes widening, Naruto jumped and turned to the man.

He had jet black hair, framing his beautiful face, and dark, dark eyes that were enough to make somebody feel unsure about their own very self. A confident smirk was covering his lips and that was what set Naruto off.

"B-Bastard!" He shouted without thinking. "Pervert!"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was a man who believed in himself. There was no other thing he trusted in his life. Then again he didn't have a life that was a… life? It contained only sleep, work and food when he remembered it. Everyday was the same as the day before. The only thing that gave him satisfaction was his job, and scaring his employees with his death glare. And now, he was in the middle of a meeting, all the more fun for him.

"So, you're saying that you won't make it in time?" He asked to his board member in a deadly calm voice.

Everybody around the table held their breaths as they watched Sasuke's face. The young CEO of Uchiha Corporations raised an eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

"U… Uchiha-san-"

"You know I don't accept anything less than perfection," Sasuke cut the man off.

"Yes, sir!" The man bowed. "You'll have it on time and it'll be perfect as you wish!"

"Good, you better make sure of it," Sasuke said as he stood up. "We're done for today. I expect everybody's reports on my desk tomorrow. Good evening."

He left the meeting room as the board members bowed to him. He went to his spacious office and got his bag and jacket, and left the plaza quickly.

He loosened his tie as his driver took him to the Uchiha mansion. He was sure that his wife was waiting for him at the front door. Sasuke sighed as he looked out of the window. What was the meaning of celebrating a meaningless event such as marriage? Everybody got married every day, what was the big deal?

He wasn't wrong at his predicament as he saw a flash of pink hair and an extra short, little black dress. His wife got in the car quickly and smiled at him widely,

"Good evening Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke frowned at Sakura's loud voice and nodded at him. "How were the things at the mansion today?"

"Good, no problems," Sakura nodded with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Good," Sasuke mumbled as he shrugged and turned to his window again.

He didn't hate his wife. No. He just didn't like her. Then again Sasuke didn't like anybody particularly, so why his wife should make a difference?

"I can't believe this is our fifth anniversary," Sakura said in wonder.

"I can't either," Sasuke whispered as they stopped in front of a fancy restaurant.

They were regular here, because Sasuke didn't like trying new dishes and he didn't like changing his habits.

He took Sakura's hand out of habit and led them inside.

"Welcome Uchiha-sama,"

Sasuke nodded at the bowing employees and went to their usual table with Sakura by his side. Being the perfect gentleman he was, he held out Sakura's chair for her and then went to his side.

Sakura began to talk about her community act immediately and Sasuke sighed inwardly, this was going to be a long night.

He looked around distractedly but stopped suddenly as he saw the waiter that was approaching their table. He had to be new here because Sasuke had never seen him before and if he did, he would have never forgotten him.

The man wasn't tall and had lithe body. He had a big smile on his face. His skin wasn't pale but a delicious color that looked like was given by the sun even in the middle of the winter. His hair was a beautiful shade of blonde and it had been tied up in a little pony tail at the nape of his neck. He had scars on each cheek and breath-taking, deep blue eyes.

The blond beauty stopped by their table and gave them a warm smile. "Good evening, what would you like to have madam? Sir?"

Sasuke wasn't sure of the answers he gave. He just watched the beauty move his lips and… hips. And after his second visit to their table, without giving it a too much thought, Sasuke reached out and grabbed the waiter's ass. He was fucking Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchihas always got what they want and in that night of his anniversary, he wanted a taste of this beauty.

But for the first time in his life, the things turned out different than he estimated. His prediction was a blush and a bow and a nod indicating that he would give Sasuke what he wanted. But the waiter turned around with a red face -obviously not from embarrassment-, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"B-Bastard!" He shouted. "Pervert!"

* * *

Uchiha Sakura believed in her name. Uchiha... It never failed to open the doors to her whenever she needed or wanted.

And today, thanks to it, she was getting the head position of the biggest charity community of Japan.

Sakura smiled at the audience as she stood in front of the microphone.

"Hello dear members of Japan Goodness Angels," She started her speech quickly. "I want to thank you for choosing me as your new president. I assure everybody that our event will be more successful with my careful assistance and guidance. We will reach out to even more children this year and let them know that they are not alone in this world!"

Sakura smiled as she nodded at her clapping audience and left the meeting hall quickly. She needed time to get ready for tonight. It was the fifth anniversary of her marriage and she saw it as her biggest achievement.

"Welcome, Sakura-sama," The butler bowed as Sakura entered the mansion.

Sakura nodded as she handed her fur coat to the aged man. "Where is Tetsuya and father?"

"Fugaku-sama went to work with Sasuke-sama, and young master is at his room with his mentor at the moment," The butler informed as he bowed his head.

Nodding, Sakura went upstairs and got in the first room in the hall. In the spacious room, stood a young woman with a small child. The woman was reading a text, and the child was repeating after her.

"Rolling on the roaring river the rowing-raft rolled over," The woman smiled at the child. "Now your turn, Tetsu-kun."

Nodding, Tetsuya took a deep breath, "W-wr-wollin' on the wowin' wivew the wowing-waf wolled ove'."

Sakura sighed heavily. "You have to work harder than that Tetsu," She said as she looked at her four year old son. The only child of Sasuke and hers, and he was the exact replica of his father with his dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin.

"Yes, mothew," Tetsuya nodded as he looked down.

The mentor smiled sadly. "Wanna try another one?"

The child nodded wildly.

"Okay… Real weird rear wheels," She thought this was easier than the most.

"W-w-wreal wiiwd weaw whe-elz," Tetsuya frowned. "This did'n sound like youws."

His mentor smiled at him kindly. "I know, but you'll get it right as you grow up."

"He's an Uchiha," Sakura said loudly. "He _has_ to be perfect."

Biting his lips, the child looked down and nodded, tears clouding his gaze.

Giving the mentor a court nod Sakura left the room and went to her bedroom to change for the night. She was ready in an hour and went to wait Sasuke at the front door.

She didn't have to wait long in the cold night. And soon, she waswaiting for her food to arrive. The blond waiter didn't let them wait too long and he served Sakura's plate quickly. But before he could turn around, his eyes widened and he started yelling at Sasuke loudly.

"B-Bastard!" He shouted. "Pervert!"

Frowning Sakura jumped to her feet.

"What do you think you're accusing my husband with?"

Naruto turned to Sakura with a flushed face. "_Your_ husband manhandled me!"

"Hah!" Sakura pointed a finger at Naruto. "Why would Uchiha Sasuke touch a… a _waiter _like you!"

Naruto frowned as the woman spat the word _waiter_ out, like it was an insult. "Excuse me; if he's married to _you,_ then you can expect anything from him!" Naruto said angrily and then added, "I mean what's with that hair? Pink? Seriously, how old are you?"

Sakura opened her mouth to give the stupid waiter an answer, but before she could, she heard a foreign sound. Frowning in disbelief, she looked behind the waiter to see her husband, the cold Uchiha, laughing loudly while holding his sides.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura looked at the raven haired man with wide eyes. Never before had she seen him laughing, not even smiling. The only thing that showed amusement from Sasuke was a smirk.

"What are you laughing for bastard?" Naruto shouted and then surprising everyone, he threw what was inside the plate that was ordered by Sasuke on his head.

Mushrooms spilled over Sasuke's raven locks and he stopped laughing immediately.

Grinning widely Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke. "There! They should put this in the menu! _Bastard with mushrooms_," Naruto laughed at his own joke. "But nobody would order you!"

"What's happening here?"

They all turned to see a long haired, pale man looking at Naruto with a glare.

"Orochimaru-san," Sakura turned to the owner of the restaurant. "Your waiter has insulted me and my husband! I'm sure you'll do the proper thing."

"No doubts, Uchiha-san," Orochimaru bowed to Sakura and then turned to Naruto, "Uzumaki, you're fired!"

"Wh-What!" Naruto shouted unbelievingly. "This man has molested your employee. You should report him!"

"Uzumaki," Orochimaru hissed. "Get lost."

"B-But, Orochimaru-san, you do know how I need-"

"I said get lost!" Orochimaru yelled at wide eyed Naruto.

"You know what?" Naruto took off his black apron off of his slim waist and threw it to the side. "You can't fire me! I quit!"

With that Naruto grabbed his jacket from the stuff room and left the place without looking back.

Hah! Stupid men! Who were they to behave towards Naruto like that? It was good that he had shown them their places. Yet… Naruto touched his pockets and found a few coins. He had left without getting his payment. He needed that job to keep on living. Bravery or rightfulness wouldn't fill his stomach. Sighing, Naruto headed towards his little place, hoping that he had a cup of ramen left.

* * *

"Please, please, pleaaase, Hinata," Naruto bowed deeply.

Blushing, Hinata waved her hands, signaling Naruto to rise. "Okay Naruto. I'll place you somewhere again. But you should be careful this time, okay?"

"Yes Hinata!" Naruto nodded with a huge smile.

Hinata was the editor of the employee agency that Naruto got his part-time night jobs from. In the day time Naruto worked in a kindergarten as an assistant teacher. He loved that job because it was his profession. He studied pre-school education at university and it was his last year. So his day job was for him to get used to working with children. He didn't get enough money out of teaching yet, so that was the reason why he worked at nights as a waiter.

"Here you go," Hinata handed Naruto a paper. "It's the one that gives the best payment, similar to the former one."

"Thank you so much Hinata!" Naruto smiled happily as he read the paper.

Hinata smiled back. "It's my job. You need to be there tomorrow evening, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you again," Naruto got up and took his backpack to his shoulders. "See you later!"

"See you," Hinata waved after him and turned to her computer.

With a big smile, Naruto took his school's way.

* * *

"Table 5 will be yours. You'll help the others if we have excess of customers,"

"Yes, Jiraiya-san!" Naruto nodded wildly.

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto. "I like you kid. Now start working. And, I'll be in my office, doing some… research."

"Yes, sir!" Naruto nodded again and went to his table.

The restaurant was full with coming and going guests and Naruto didn't have a moment to scratch his head.

After serving his table for the third time at that night, he stopped near the kitchen to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he saw a familiar mop of dark hair going to the restrooms. With a small smile he followed the small form into the men's room.

Tetsuya struggled to open one of the stalls, but they were too high for him to reach. Jumping for a few times, he landed on his butt and immediately tears filled his eyes.

"Tet-chan?"

He looked up, hearing the worry filled voice and his eyes widened as a smile covered his face. "Nawu-chan!"

Naruto smiled at his student and kneeled beside him. "What are you doing here alone?"

"I'm not alon, my fathew waitin' ins'de," Tetsuya said, touching Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto smiled softly. "Okay… Want some help?"

Tetsu nodded slowly. "But, do'n tell my fathew, okay?"

Sighing softly, Naruto nodded. "It's a secret between you and me. Now, get up,"

Naruto helped Tetsu to get on his feet, and opened the door for him. He, then, helped him to take his pants off, and sit him down on the toilet.

"Do'n look!" Tetsu said hurriedly and Naruto smiled as he looked away. After a few minutes, he heard some ruffling noises and the toilet flush. "Okay!"

Smiling, Naruto helped Tetsu to wear his pants and lifted him as Tetsu washed his hands.

"Alright," Holding little boy's hand, Naruto took him out of the restrooms. "I'll-"

"It took you really long,"

A cold voice interrupted Naruto and he looked up to see the molester from two nights before.

"Y-You!" Naruto pointed a finger at the frowning man and took Tetsuya behind him. "Don't worry Tet-chan! I'll protect you from the meanie man!"

"But, Nawu-chan," Tetsu looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto. "He's my fathew."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I-I can't believe it! Such a wonderful child has a father like… like that!"

"Enough," Sasuke hissed. "Don't humiliate me in front of my son,"

Naruto glared at the man before him and then whispered, "You deserve it, but I won't do anything that will hurt Tet-chan. So, apologize and we'll be good."

"Who are you anyway," Sasuke whispered back.

"He's Nawuto!" Tetsuya chirped, obviously whispering hadn't worked. "He's my teac'ew!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "You're a teacher, yet you work here? Don't you know the law? Teachers are forbidden from taking second jobs."

Naruto smiled at the man tightly. "I know the law by heart, Uchiha-san. And I'm so honored that your son sees me as his teacher, but I'm just an assistant teacher that merely helping out with things. So, you don't need to concern yourself with me going against laws."

"Hn," Sasuke looked to the side, irritated.

Getting only a little part of the conversation, Tetsuya spoke quickly, "Fathew, pleas' do'n let 'em take Nawu-chan away!"

Sasuke frowned as he looked down at his son. "Haven't you taking your courses? I see no improvement,"

Tetsu looked down in shame. "I'm sow-wr… sowwy, siwr."

Naruto frowned as he watched the exchange between the two ravens.

"I'll talk to your mentor tomorrow," Sasuke said and pointed the table with his head. "Go back and finish your meal now."

"Yes, siw," Tetsu nodded and looked up to Naruto. "See you tomowwo', Nawu-chan."

"See you, handsome," Naruto leaned down and let Tetsu kiss his cheeks sweetly, a ritual they had every day, and waved after him as he went to their table.

"Uchiha-san-" Naruto started but Sasuke interrupted,

"Sasuke, my name is Sasuke," Sasuke said.

"Alright, Sasuke-san," Naruto sighed softly. "Please don't do this to Tetsuya anymore."

Sasuke frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He's only four years old. He's still a baby, it's normal for him to have difficulties in speaking. But if you keep this behavior towards him, I'm afraid you'll wound him for life," Naruto said sadly.

Sasuke's frown got deeper as he watched Naruto's beautiful face get clouded in worry. "I'm only trying to do what I think best for him."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke for the first time, giving Sasuke's heart a foreign, warm sensation.

"I'm sure you do," Naruto nodded. "But sometimes, what we think is the best may not be the thing that is needed."

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled as he watched his son's teacher interestedly. "Maybe you're right."

Naruto smiled and then glared at the raven before him. "You still haven't apologized."

Sasuke smirked seductively. "Who said I regret doing that? On the contrary, I'm highly happy with what I did."

"Why you!" Naruto lifted his hand to punch the man but stopped suddenly as he saw his table demanding attention. "You're lucky, I have to go."

"I would like to see you again, _Naru-chan_," Sasuke smirked again. "Of course, to talk about Tetsuya."

Naruto glared at the cocky man. "We have consultation hours at Fridays which I haven't see neither you nor your _lovely_ wife before."

Sasuke smirked but kept silent.

"Have a nice evening Sasuke-san," With that Naruto went to his table with quick steps, Sasuke watching his every step closely.

* * *

"Alright, class that's it for today," Iruka called out to his students with a smile. "Naruto let's help them get packed."

"Yes, sensei," Naruto nodded with a smile and went to help to the class, containing twelve four-five year old kids.

In fifteen minutes everybody was ready to go, and parents or the responsible people got in to pick up their children.

"Alright Tet-chan, time to go home," Naruto smiled at the four year old who was holding his hand tightly. "Your father's driver must here."

Tetsuya nodded slowly. "I do'n wanna go."

"Why not?" Naruto kneeled in front of the child and caressed his chubby cheeks.

"I wo'n see Nawu-chan fow the week'nd," Tetsuya said and wounded his arms around Naruto's neck.

Smiling, Naruto caressed Tetsu's back. "But, I'll be here after that, okay? This is your holiday."

"Okay," Tetsu nodded and let Naruto take him out of the classroom to hand him to the driver.

Uzumaki Naruto was a man who believed in destiny. And in the afternoon of that faithful Friday he knew that destiny had decided to fuck him over as he saw Uchiha Sasuke approaching him with an arrogant smirk on his face.

* * *

**So, that's it for now. Thanks for reading, and if you have time, leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, unbetaed. Please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback people. I love each them, they helped me to write this real quick! Here is the second part, please enjoy!**

_**rexroy101**_**: Thank you for the suggestion. To be honest I hate describing surroundings, it really bores me. But I tried to do as you advised in this chap. Thank you!**

* * *

"Great," Naruto mumbled as Sasuke approached them.

"Fathew?" Tetsu watched as his father stood in front of them.

This was the first time Sasuke had showed up at the kindergarten personally, and both Naruto and Tetsuya were shocked.

"Hello," Sasuke flashed them a small smile. "I've come here to talk as you said, _sensei_."

"Oh," Naruto gulped, somehow worriedly. "Okay then, please come inside."

Naruto took the two Uchihas inside and directed them to the teacher's desk where Iruka was collecting his things.

The classroom was big and spacious. Windows covered nearly every wall, so the kids would get natural light as much as possible. Little colorful tables were everywhere and there were pillows to sit on. The works of children was on a wall, and under that there were little mattresses for them to sleep on. The sleeping side was divided by a counter from the main area which held the toys and the tools for kids to use.

"Ah, Uchiha-san," Iruka was really surprised to see him. Normally no member of Uchiha household would come to the kindergarten personally. If it was a really important thing, an employee from the mansion would be sent.

Naruto nodded at Sasuke, and took Tetsuya away from the two chatting adults. He knew that Iruka would tell Sasuke what a good and well mannered child Tetsuya was, which was the truth. But Naruto saw beyond that, and he felt like it was time to open Sasuke's eyes.

"Come Tet-chan," Naruto knelt in front of a small table and Tetsu did the same. "Why don't you draw something for your father while we wait?"

Tetsu nodded and took his drawing book and crayons from his little backpack. "W'at should I dwaw?"

"Hmm," Naruto tapped chin. "Let's ask father, okay?"

Tetsu nodded quickly, his little hands trembling slightly.

"Sasuke-san," Naruto called out, immediately drawing the young father's attention. "Tet-chan's gonna draw you something. What would you like?"

"Uhmm," Sasuke curved his lips downwards. "A car?"

"A car!" Naruto repeated happily. "Come on Tet-chan, did you hear your father? He wants a car from you!"

Tetsu nodded with a bright smile and started drawing immediately. Naruto watched him silently for a while and stood up as he saw Iruka leaving and Sasuke approaching them silently.

"Please go behind the counter, and watch closely," Naruto whispered and Sasuke nodded slowly, not understanding what's happening.

After sending Sasuke away, but close enough to see and hear them, Naruto kneeled beside Tetsu again.

The little raven looked up and then around. "W'ere is fathew?"

"He went to restroom," Naruto said assuringly. "Oh, this car's going to be so good!"

After hearing the word _good_, Tetsu tore the sheet and threw it away, immediately starting on a new car.

Naruto frowned. "What's wrong Tet-chan? That was a really good car."

"No!" Tetsu yelled. "It has to be pewfect!"

"Why is that?" Naruto pressed on.

"B-Beca'se fathew wo'n love me if I'm not pewfect," Tetsu said and frowned as he painted his car.

"Why not?" Naruto asked softly as he stroked the child's raven locks.

"Fathew always wowks, and nevew comes home. Mothew always goes somewhew, grandfathew nevew looks at me," Tetsuya wiped his tears angrily and then added, "It's all my fault."

"Why do you think so?" Naruto asked hardly as tears started to gather in his eyes.

"Beca'se I'm not pewfect. I always do somethin' wrong," Tetsu nodded. "If I can be the best child, fathew will love me!"

Naruto sniffed and turned to Sasuke with red eyes, who was watching the scenery with wide eyes.

Sasuke's heart throbbed painfully with each word that left his son's lips.

He had never realized he was putting such a heavy burden on his baby son's little shoulders and heart. He had never thought of breaking the chain Uchiha family had crated ages ago. Uchihas have to be perfect. Smart, collected, they shouldn't show their affection to anyone. What they felt, they had to keep it inside. But, wasn't Sasuke once a child like his own son? He remembered how he craved for his father's approval, a small smile that would let Sasuke know that he actually cared. Something, _anything_, to indicate that his father was aware of his presence. And after that accident, where they lost the two members of their family, Uchiha Fugaku had turned into a complete stone, leaving Sasuke to grow up by himself.

But now, here he was, repeating the same mistake of his father's, of his grandfather's. Did he really have a right to ruin his only child's life like this?

Taking a shaky breath, Sasuke took in the sight of Naruto's beautiful and saddened face and got up slowly. He went to his son's side and kneeled slowly.

"Fathew!" Tetsu exclaimed as he saw his hero sitting beside him. "It's not weady yet! B-But, I pwomise it will be the best!"

"I-" Sasuke cleared his throat; there was a strange bump in there, preventing him from speaking. "I already love it. It's the most beautiful car I've ever seen."

Tetsu's eyes widened as he dropped the red crayon he was holding. "W-wreally?"

"Yes, it's even more beautiful than my cars," Sasuke nodded excitedly, making his son smile widely.

"Did you heaw that, Nawu-chan?" Tetsu turned to his teacher, who was watching the two Uchihas with a smile and shiny eyes.

Naruto nodded wildly, causing a few tears to spill around like pearls. "I already told you, it's the most perfect car!"

"N-Nawu-chan, daddy loves me!" Tetsu exclaimed happily and then looked down quickly, realizing his mistake. "I-I'm sowwy siwr. I did'n mean to call you like that."

Sasuke frowned. There were many things he had to make right. "Who told you not to call me like that?"

"Mothew said that it's not pwopew," Little raven nodded, still looking at ground.

With a deep sigh Sasuke opened his arms. "Come here son,"

Tetsu's eyes widened but immediately, he crawled into his father's lap. It was the first time for him and the sensations he got in the little amount of time were enough to leave him breathless.

Sasuke hugged his son tightly, feeling a strange satisfaction he had never gotten before. He was such a fool to deprive both his son and himself from this bond and closeness.

"I am your dad, you have every right to call me like that," Sasuke said and dropped a kiss on his son's dark hair. "And daddy's so sorry for hurting you like this. Forgive me, okay?"

Tetsu's lips were curved in a perfect trembling pout and a sob left him not so long after his father's confession. He held onto Sasuke's shoulders tightly and buried his face in his neck, finding the comfort he had been seeking in the short years he had lived.

"And you're the most perfect child for me," Sasuke said, and then added, "I love you more than anything."

Tetsu nodded against Sasuke's neck. "I love daddy…"

Sasuke smiled, a real smile for the first time in his life and kissed his son's cheek. He caressed his back, and rocked them slowly, trying to soothe the child. But as he kept his ministrations, another sob drew his attention.

Naruto was still sitting beside the table, and tears were leaving his beautiful eyes without stopping. Every once in a while, he wiped away his tears and hugged himself, trying to stop the trembling. Sasuke held his breath as he watched his son's teacher.

He was the one who had helped Sasuke to see the realty. But now, it looked like Naruto also needed someone to see him for real too. He looked so alone and helpless, crying to himself… Sasuke could see that Naruto was young, but his eyes told a different story. They were the eyes of someone who had seen enough, who had suffered enough and who needed a haven to rest and soothe his wounds.

Without giving it a too much thought, Sasuke clutched his son to his chest with an arm, and he opened the other one, his eyes locking on Naruto's wide ones.

Sniffing, Naruto looked around for a moment and then crawled into Sasuke who took him under his arm immediately. Not being able to help it anymore, Naruto let out his tears freely and held onto Sasuke, very much like Tetsuya was doing.

* * *

"So… Maybe we should go and get some ice-cream?" Sasuke suggested lightly.

He wasn't sure how much time they had passed there, Naruto and Tetsuya letting out their pent up emotions and Sasuke giving them the comfort of his silence and presence.

After the crying time was over, Naruto and Tetsu had gone to wash their faces which were red due to all the crying, and now they were beside Sasuke's black Mustang.

"Uhmm, I do'n like sweets daddy," Tetsu said as he jumped up and down without stopping, secure between his teacher and father who were holding each of his hands.

Sasuke smirked slightly. His son was just like him. But what to do now? He looked up at Naruto with a silent question in his eyes, needing help. He was new to being a daddy after all.

Naruto smiled softly and then mouthed the word _hamburger_.

Sasuke smiled and looked down. "What of hamburger?"

Tetsu stopped jumping immediately and smiled widely. "Hambu'ge'!"

Naruto chuckled. "Isn't he cute? He sounds like a French!"

Sasuke, too, chuckled, making Tetsu smile even wider. "But, daddy, do'n I need to see my mentow?"

"I don't think you need to see her anymore. You have a very long time to learn some things," Sasuke said. "I'll call to inform her that you don't need the classes anymore."

Tetsu's smile got even wider if it was possible. This was the best day of his life! His dad had approved of him. He even had told him that he would put his drawing on the wall of his office! And he had said he loved him and he was the perfect child for him. And and, he was taking him to eat hamburger which his mother didn't approve but still all the more delicious. And on top of that, Naruto was with them too!

Suddenly Tetsu looked up at Naruto. "Nawu-chan, you come with us, too!"

Naruto smiled at the child kindly. "I don't think-"

"Please Naruto, I would like it too," Sasuke cut Naruto off with a genuine smile on his face.

For some strange reason, Sasuke wanted to see Naruto more, even if just a few minutes. He wanted to learn more about him, and he wanted him to want to learn more about Sasuke as well.

Well, this was kind of complicated. Sasuke was a foreigner in this area, and he wasn't sure how to behave properly.

Unknown to Sasuke, Naruto wasn't in a too much different situation. He had never experienced the quickening of a heart before, neither the strange sensation in his stomach. And this was all the more confusing to him, because a few days ago all he wanted to do was to strangle the man. But now…

Naruto shrugged and nodded with a smile, "Alright."

"Yay!" Tetsu run into his side of the car, and Sasuke helped him to settle in the baby seat, and took his side behind the wheel, Naruto seated beside him already.

"So, you know a place nearby?" Sasuke asked as he started the car.

Naruto nodded. "Down the street, turn right from the lights. There is a big place there."

"Alright," Nodding, Sasuke took the directions, the ride was short and enjoyable, Tetsu singing them a song that Iruka had thought in the class earlier.

The next hour was a blur, and without realizing it, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting side by side on a bench at a park, watching Tetsu play around with the big toys.

"Daddy watc' me!" Tetsu shouted before running into a slide.

Sun was about to set and there wasn't too many children around besides Tetsu.

Sasuke smiled as he nodded.

Smiling back, Tetsu slid down from the red colored slide, and waved to Sasuke enthusiastically, who in turn waved back at him.

"Do you think things will get better?" Sasuke asked as he watched the last rays of the sun.

"I do," Naruto nodded and smiled at Sasuke.

"How can you be so sure? I mean, I've neglected him way too much," Sasuke said slowly.

Naruto smiled and pointed Tetsu who was running around with another kid. "Normally, Tet-chan's always silent and well mannered. He never does anything out of ordinary; he always acts like an adult. But look at him now," They both smiled as Tetsu and the other kid started a war in sand pool. "For the first time I have known him, which is being two years, he's being just a child. You remembered that you're a dad and he remembered that he's a child."

Sasuke smiled warmly at Naruto and watched in delight as a soft blush covered his scarred cheeks.

Naruto scratched his cheeks and smiled back. "I assure you, he won't remember what he couldn't get before this day. He'll be a happy baby."

"How old are you Naruto?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Twenty," Naruto answered quickly.

"So, are you actually a waiter?" Sasuke asked, interested in anything he would tell about his life.

"No, I'm a student," Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "I'll be a pre-school teacher after I graduate which is a few months from now on."

"That's really nice," Sasuke smiled back. "It really suits you."

Naruto mumbled a _thanks _and looked down as a soft pinkness dusted his cheeks.

Sasuke smirked as he realized that he was getting a new hobby besides giving people death glares. Making Naruto blush.

"But, aren't you a bit young to be graduating already?" Sasuke asked this time.

A sad smile found its way to Naruto's face. "Not everybody's lucky enough to enjoy university life. To finish earlier, I took more courses than everyone, even in the summers."

"But, why?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto shrugged, obviously not wanting to speak on the matter.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Tetsu's lack of noise caught his attention, -he thought he started developing a sixth sense for Tetsu- and he turned to the sand pool, only to find his son lying on the sand, writhing.

"Tetsuya!" Immediately, Sasuke was on his feet running towards his son. "What's wrong?"

The little raven had screwed his eyes shot. He was scratching his arms and was trying to reach his back time to time.

"Tet-chan?" Naruto called out worriedly as he eyed the red spots on the pale skin of the boy.

"Itchy," Tetsu whined, and Sasuke started rubbing his son's sides, looking at Naruto worriedly.

Naruto looked around and saw a big, green tree beside the pool, its leaves reaching to the ground.

"Tet-chan has allergies to different plants, maybe he's reacting to the tree," Naruto said softly, and lifted the sweatshirt Tetsu wore; the skin of his round belly was a disturbing red. "He must have some sort of medicine."

"I-I have no idea," Sasuke started to panic. "Hospital."

Naruto nodded and followed quickly as Sasuke scooped Tetsu up and run into his car. Naruto sat down first, and took the child in his lap and started to rub his back softly, Tetsu's whines slowing down. Sasuke started the car, and drove into a nearby hospital as fast as possible.

For the first time in his life Sasuke experienced the fear of losing someone dear to him. Maybe it wasn't an important thing, but not knowing what to do was enough make Sasuke shake in fear. Every passing moment was showing Sasuke how little he knew of his son, and he hated it.

Not so long after, they reached to a big hospital and Sasuke stopped the car when he was close enough to the entrance. He left his seat immediately, and run to Naruto's side, opening the door for him.

"Okay, I got him," Sasuke took Tetsu from Naruto and ran into the emergency entrance.

The night had fallen and the hospital was closed already, only working to serve the people in heavy condition. The halls of the hospital were bright with fake lights and the smell made Naruto sick to the stomach. There was a desk near the entrance, where a nurse sat, checking something on the monitor in front of her.

Sasuke stopped in front of the desk, panting.

"Good evening," The nurse greeted them.

"M-My son," Sasuke clutched the whimpering boy into his chest.

"What seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked as she took out a paper to fill in.

Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke, and talked to the nurse quickly, not trusting Sasuke's ability to contact with people at the moment.

Sasuke kissed Tetsu's forehead and began rock him slowly.

"Daddy?" Tetsu looked at Sasuke with barely opened eyes.

"Yes son. Don't worry you'll be fine soon," Sasuke assured and held his son tighter.

"This way Sasuke-san," Naruto called out and led the way to a room where a doctor waited.

Soon Tetsu was taken by the doctor and tests were run and now they were waiting in silence beside the bed Tetsu laid.

"Daddy," Tetsu called softly.

"Yes, I'm here," Sasuke gave his hand to his son, and let him put it on his belly.

"Nawu-chan," Tetsu turned to Naruto slowly.

"I'm here," Naruto, too gave his hand to Tetsu and then in a second, butterflies started to dance in his belly.

Tetsu put Naruto's hand on Sasuke's and clutched onto them both, feeling safe, he closed his eyes, a deep sleep claiming him.

Naruto looked at their joined hands and took a glance at Sasuke, who was watching Tetsu's soft rise and fall of his belly and their hands with an adoring smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Okay," The doctor got in the room with papers in his hands. "He's only reacting to the grass he encountered, nothing to worry about. I'll give him an injection now to soothe him and then you can take him home."

Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded and they took their hands back. The doctor smiled at them, and then rolled up one of Tetsu's sleeves and injected the medicine on the back of his upper arm.

"Alright," The doctor smiled again. "If anything happens, you can come back."

"Thank you so much doctor," Sasuke thanked the doctor gratefully as Naruto bowed in thanks.

"Of course," Doctor smiled and returned to his desk as they left the room.

"Naruto, take Tetsuya for a while, okay? I'll complete the procedures," Sasuke said.

Nodding, Naruto took the sleeping child in his arms and followed after Sasuke slowly. With Sasuke making the payment and filling the papers, they were out of the hospital.

The sky was darker and a few stars winked at people who bothered to gaze at their beauty.

"Okay Naruto, tell me where you live," Sasuke said as he took his seat behind the wheel after putting Tetsu on his seat.

"It's alright, I can take a bus from the street," Naruto suggested.

"No," Sasuke answered, without leaving a room for argument. "Now tell me."

Sighing, Naruto did so. He played with his fingers as he observed Sasuke's dissatisfied face as they entered the neighborhood.

Naruto's one roomed apartment was located at the suburbs of city. Everything looked like a complete mess. Trashes were falling out of the bins, and every wall was painted with different colors and patterns.

Sasuke's right eye started twitching as he stopped the car where Naruto instructed. The apartment block was really old and it looked like ready to fall apart in a soft wind.

"You live here?" Sasuke asked, not happy at all.

Naruto sighed. "Told you, not everybody is as lucky as the others… Anyway, I had a great time despite everything, thank you Sasuke-san. And please, take care of Tet-chan."

Sasuke nodded slowly, not pressing on the matter, at least not yet.

Taking a quick glance at soundly sleeping Tetsuya, Sasuke left the car after Naruto.

"Oh, you don't have to accompany me Sasuke-san," Naruto smiled at the older man as he walked into the entrance of the apartment.

"Hn," Sasuke followed after him. "Call me Sasuke."

Naruto froze with his hands on the door knob, his back to Sasuke.

"I-I don't think it's proper," He said at last.

"Ah, but it is, _Naru-chan_," Sasuke said softly, a smirk on his lips.

"How you know?" Naruto asked stubbornly without looking back.

"Because I say so,"

Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's breath on his neck.

"Anyway, I'll see you later," Sasuke said and left, but not before giving Naruto's ass a quick squeeze.

Naruto's breath hitched in throat and his eyes widened. A heart beat later his enraged voice echoed in the silent sideways,

"Sasuke you _bastard_!"

* * *

**So, end of the chap. Thank you so much for reading and if you have time, leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, AU, unbetaed. Please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, they make me write faster! This is the longest chapter yet. Hope you'll like it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke let out a short breath as he died the engine at the big, wooden doors of the mansion. He looked behind and saw that his son was still sleeping.

Smiling softly, Sasuke scooped the child up, and went into the mansion quickly, trying to shield him from the harsh droplets of rain.

"Where is my father?" Sasuke asked to the bowing butler as he entered the mansion.

"He has retired for the night," The man replied politely.

"Sakura?" He asked indifferently.

"She's not back yet, master."

Sasuke nodded at the butler. "You may retire for the night as well."

The butler bowed again as Sasuke walked into the stairs.

The mansion looked like a palace from the old times. It was unnecessarily big, and designed with furniture that looked like from the last century. And dark, always dark.

If Sasuke needed to sum up the place he lived, he would use the word, _cold_. There was a reason why he called it mansion and not home. Home was supposed to be the place where you would want to go in the end of a day. It was supposed to be the place that shields you from the rest of the world. But, in _this_ place, Sasuke only felt uneasy. Maybe that was the main reason why Sasuke worked all the time, just to come here a bit later.

Sasuke frowned as he looked down at his son's sleeping face. If Sasuke, as an adult, felt like this, then how would a child feel?

Sasuke entered the first room of second floor. He placed his son on his bed and sat down beside him. He took off his shoes and jacket slowly and started watching his son's sleeping face. He had to feel alone. He was so tiny in a huge environment where none of the adults realized their duty towards him.

Stroking the raven locks of his child, Sasuke realized that there were never child noises in this mansion. Tetsuya was only four years old. It was the age for him to play around till he exhausted himself. But, never. Never did Tetsuya play with the toys as his liking, never did he found himself a playmate, never did he have an opportunity to discover his surroundings.

Sasuke remembered a time that Tetsu was jumping down stairs and then climbing them again, and repeating it without stopping with the energy that every kid possessed. To be honest the happy noises he made had turned Sasuke's lips upwards. He liked it when his son was lively. But Uchiha Fugaku didn't like anything out of ordinary and he had snapped at Tetsuya really bad that day, making the child cry silently. Sasuke had felt _strange_ at the display, his hands turning into fists, but he hadn't done anything. As a perfect Uchiha, Sasuke wouldn't stand up to his father.

But not anymore… As Sasuke dropped a kiss to the child's forehead, he swore to himself that he would be anything his son needed; he would do anything to make him happy from this day on.

Tucking Tetsu under the thick blanket, Sasuke left Tetsu's room and went to his own bedroom which was located at the end of the corridor of second floor.

With a heavy sigh, Sasuke dropped his clothes and took a quick shower. He wore a pair of black sweat pants and lied down on his bed. He checked the alarm clock beside his bed, _23:11._

He could hear the rain getting heavier and occasional lightnings were giving his room momentary whiteness. He closed his eyes and immediately started to think over the things that happened in the day time. In a short amount of time so many things had changed. And it was all thanks to Naruto.

In the times Sasuke had the opportunity to see Naruto, he had done things he would never have before. It was like, Naruto knew where the Uchiha power button was, and he was pressing on it whenever Sasuke was around, making him behave like a completely different person. And Sasuke was sure that Naruto had the same effect on his son too.

And to be honest, Sasuke liked it. Having to be able to let go, and be himself even just a few moments was enough to lift his spirits up. Most of the moments, Sasuke felt like in a grave. He was in the darkness; there was a constant unhappiness in his heart that he couldn't overcome. He always thought that he could die in his pathetic corner and nobody around him would give a damn. After all, he had done his duty towards his clan, he had created a new heir, and there was no use of Sasuke anymore.

Sasuke took a shaky breath. Why he had to put others before his own self? Why he had to do as they wished and ruin his life more than it already was? Didn't he deserve a light in his darkness, too? Was it too much to ask? Was it too much to wanting to have some warmness in his heart? Someone to fill the emptiness he felt?

And on that night, Sasuke made the second decision of his life. He promised to himself that he would change the things and be the ruler of his own destiny.

He was rather startled when he heard soft knocks on his door.

Sitting up, he called out, "Come in."

The door parted slowly, and Sasuke saw his son standing there, with a stuffed animal in his arms, holding onto in tightly. It was a small lamb with black fur. Sasuke's present to Tetsuya for his last birthday. Tetsuya had problems with naming him, and Sasuke had helped him, calling it Yuki.

"What is it Tetsuya? Are you hurting?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

Tetsu shook his head and looked at Sasuke with big, fearful eyes. "It's just… Yuki-san is afwaid of light'ng."

Sasuke smiled softly in the darkness. "Come here." He lifted the sheets and immediately Tetsu climbed beside him after closing the door.

Sasuke took the child in his arms and lied down with him. He began to caress his back to ease his trembling. Another lightening was heard and Tetsuya jumped in his place, Sasuke drawing him even closer.

Sasuke frowned as he asked, "Has Yuki-san been afraid of lightening all the time?"

Tetsuya nodded quickly. "Nawu-chan said it's natuwal, and he should'n be afwaid. "

"He's right; there is no reason for Yuki-san to be afraid, okay?" Sasuke smiled at son.

Looking at the man he adored, Tetsuya nodded silently.

"Is Yuki-san afraid of other things?" Sasuke asked gently, trying to learn as much as possible about his son without pushing him.

"Sometimes dawkness," Tetsuya whispered. "And, he does'n like to be alon'."

Sasuke sighed softly as he hugged his son to his chest, squishing Yuki-san between their bodies. "If he's afraid again, you should bring him to me, okay? So that we can comfort him together."

Tetsu nodded happily as he placed his head on his father's naked chest.

"And he doesn't have to be alone anymore," Sasuke said as he caressed his son's soft hair. "I'll be here all the time, so he won't feel lonely. And you can take him with you anywhere you want. School maybe? Would he be lonely with Naruto?"

"No!" Tetsu answered immediately. "He loves Nawu-chan."

"Good then," Sasuke smiled softly. "I guess we solved the problem."

Tetsu nodded but spoke softly. "I cannot take him to Nawu-chan."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked gently.

"Grandfathew told me not to play wit' toys like this. And he told mothew to take Yuki-san away, but I hid him undew my bed, so she could'n find him," Tetsu said softly.

Sighing, Sasuke squeezed the little weight in his arms. "You can take Yuki-san wherever you want. You can play with him whenever you want, okay?"

"Wreally?" Tetsu looked up with big, innocent eyes.

"Yes, don't worry, I told you already, I'll be here for Yuki-san all the time," Sasuke said with a gentle smile.

Smiling back, his son reached out and placed a sweet kiss on Sasuke's cheek and then took his position on his chest again.

"Sleep now," Sasuke said softly. "Yuki-san must be tired too."

Tetsu hummed, and it didn't take too much for him to fall asleep in the place where he felt the safest.

Sasuke held him tightly for long minutes and when he was sure that he wouldn't wake up anymore, he placed the child in the middle of the bed and covered him with the dark red sheets. He, then, left the room silently, finding his way into the kitchen. It was big as the rest of the rooms in the mansion. There was a counter in the middle, and long bar chairs around it.

Sasuke grabbed a big glass of water and he sat down on one of the chairs and gulped some cold water slowly. He didn't bother to turn the lights on as it would disturb his eyes. When he put the glass down on the counter, he heard the opening of the front door and closing silently.

He raised an eyebrow as Sakura entered the kitchen slowly. She held onto the walls as she neared the big fridge and got a bottle of water, drinking quickly.

She coughed several times and then leaned her head on the fridge, taking a few deep breaths. She was rather startled when light filled the dark kitchen suddenly.

Blinking several times, she turned back and saw her husband's still form. He was wearing black sweat pants that hung dangerously low on his hips. His feet were bare as was his toned, pale upper body. The sight made Sakura gulp. It had been a while since she had last seen her husband like this.

"S-Sasuke," She slurred as she approached Sasuke on shaky feet.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as he smelled he heavy scent of alcohol as she approached. "Do you know what time it is?" He hissed.

"Sorry," Sakura hiccupped. "There was an event of my charity act."

"I don't fucking care," Sasuke said. "I don't fucking care what you do as long as you stay in the line, as long as you remember the name you carry… I'm the one who is financing your _good deeds_," Sasuke added last words mockingly. "So, make sure you do not disappoint me."

Sakura nodded wildly. "I-I'm sorry. There won't be a slip like this again."

"Remember Sakura, you are the mother of _my_ son. I don't want him to see you like this," Sasuke said indifferently.

Sakura bowed her head. "I understand."

"Good," Sasuke said, and moved to go to his room but Sakura's hand grabbed his wrist. "What now?"

"Sasuke," Sakura took a shaky breath and then put her hands on his chest, touching the flesh hungrily. "It's been too long…"

"Don't touch me," Sasuke hissed and slapped Sakura's hands away harshly.

"But, why Sasuke?" Sakura asked lowly and then started to take off his dress slowly.

Sasuke's eyes widened as she dropped the dress she was wearing around her ankles, showing off her naked body unashamedly. A man would think she was desirable with her white skin, round breasts, slim waist and long legs. But not Sasuke.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked, barely keeping his fury under control.

"Come on Sasuke," Sakura smirked seductively. "It's okay, I'm your wife," She pressed her naked chest against Sasuke's. "It's okay," She murmured and started kissing Sasuke's neck.

"I said don't fucking touch me!" Sasuke shoved Sakura away harshly with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Why Sasuke?" Sakura asked as tears filled her eyes. "Why you're distant to me always? Don't you know I love you?"

"You love me, huh?" Sasuke laughed humorlessly.

"Why don't you believe me?!" Sakura shouted and her voice echoed in the silent halls.

"Why, you ask?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "You made a deal with my father. He wanted an heir. You wanted to be an Uchiha, so we got married. I don't see the love here."

"I-I did it because I was in love with you!" Sakura pointed a finger at Sasuke. "But you never noticed me, never looked at me the way I wanted, so I used my chance and became your wife!"

"Now, now, there is a little point that you didn't get about the deal," Sasuke said slowly. "You became the bride of the Uchiha clan. Not my wife, make no mistake."

"B-But-"

"Enough!" Sasuke cut Sakura off sharply. "Get dressed," He commanded and Sakura did as she was told.

Sasuke grabbed her forearm and dragged her to her room. The last room of the second hall, opposite to Sasuke's.

"Go sober up, and make no stupidity again," Sasuke said and let go of her, turning to his room. With a second thought, he locked his door and joined his son on the bed.

* * *

Naruto held onto his coat as he left Jiraiya's restaurant. It was a cold February night, making Naruto shiver inside.

He walked into the main road as he caressed his aching stomach. He had been late to kindergarten this morning, so he couldn't get anything to eat, and then he had to run to university to get some course materials and then he had to rush to the restaurant. He was extremely tired and hungry.

Scratching the back of his head, he decided to go to the convenience store across the road. He had to refill his ramen stock after all. He groaned as his stomach grumbled loudly. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and moved to cross the road quickly.

As soon as he stepped into the road, he heard a loud car horn, and immediately, he was yanked back by his arm.

"Idiot!"

Naruto tilted his head back, and met with Sasuke's angry face. His back was pressed against Sasuke's chest tightly.

"Don't call me like that bastard!" Naruto wriggled and broke free of Sasuke's arms, turning to face him.

Sasuke sighed deeply. "You were about to get killed by a car… _idiot_."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm still in one peace, right?" Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, thankfully," Sasuke said as he nuzzled Naruto's hair.

Naruto sighed softly and let Sasuke hug him for a few moments.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" He asked finally.

Sasuke shrugged as he caressed Naruto's sunshine locks fondly.

"You aren't stalking me, are you?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke looked to the side, refusing to answer.

"Hah! I knew it!" Naruto took a step backwards, getting free of Sasuke's arms again. "You've reached a new level at bastardness!"

"Is that even a word?" Sasuke asked indifferently.

"Whatever. I need to go to the store, I'm hungry," Naruto said.

"Okay," Sasuke took Naruto's hand and began to walk into the market.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go!" Naruto struggled, but Sasuke tightened his grip.

"I'm helping you to cross the road. Obviously, you don't know how," He said and gasped mockingly. "You're teaching children these things, yet you have no idea about them. I'm afraid for my son's well being."

"Bastard," Naruto said under his breath but stopped struggling and let Sasuke drag him into the store.

It had been almost four months since Naruto met Sasuke… or Sasuke molested Naruto for the first time. Since that time, Sasuke had changed greatly. He had turned into the best father Naruto had seen, of course with Naruto's help. And as the days passed, Sasuke had started to show more affection towards Naruto. He would always make sure to come to take Tetsuya from the kindergarten and with his son's help; he would convince Naruto to spend time with them. After a few weeks, the meetings started to turn into dates, not involving Tetsuya.

Sasuke had made his point clear. He liked Naruto, probably more than that, and he wanted to form something with him. Naruto, too, knew that he liked the bastard but he couldn't lower his guard easily. Even if he tried, reality came to him like a hard slap each time.

Sasuke was married.

Sasuke had a family.

Sasuke-

"Hey!"

Naruto blinked as he looked at Sasuke. They were in front of the store and Sasuke was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry," Naruto smiled. "Let's get in."

Sasuke nodded and got a cart, following Naruto. Naruto went to a section where he knew instant ramen was sold. Smiling, he started to fill the cart with ramen as much as he could carry.

Sasuke frowned distastefully and started to put the cups back in their shelves.

"What are you doing?" Naruto hissed, and put more ramen in the cart.

"These are useless, unhealthy trash, you can't eat them all the time," Sasuke said, starting to place them back in the shelves.

"Stop it!" Naruto hissed. "First I love ramen, second I live with a limited budget, I can't afford anything easily, so ramen is perfect for me!"

"Hn," Sasuke scowled but made no further attempt to get rid of the ramen.

Smiling, Naruto headed towards another section, Sasuke following closely and taking things from the shelves without Naruto noticing.

Naruto got a chocolate bar and turned to Sasuke. "Do you- What the hell?!"

The cart was full of different things that normally Naruto wouldn't dare to touch.

"What are you doing?" Naruto hissed.

"Shopping for you," Sasuke shrugged as he looked around.

"Bastard," Naruto began to grab the things Sasuke had taken, and put them back in their places, Sasuke taking them back again.

"Okay, Sasuke stop!" Naruto took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'll eat with you, and I hate ramen," Sasuke stated.

"This is more than you can eat," Naruto pointed the cart.

"I can eat a lot," Sasuke said.

"Okay, okay," Naruto sighed in defeat. "Let's go already."

They managed to leave the store with more bags than they could carry.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked as Naruto began to walk into the bus stop. "Car is over there."

"I'm not going to my neighborhood with one of your cars again. Everybody eyes me strangely afterwards!" Naruto said stubbornly and started running as the bus neared the stop.

"Hey wait," Sasuke run after Naruto and they got in the crowded bus.

Sasuke looked around with a frown as Naruto activated his transportation card.

"Where is your card?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have one," Sasuke's frown got deeper.

Naruto eyed Sasuke who was looking around like he was in a spaceship. "Wait, wait, don't tell me this is your first time using transportation?"

Sasuke nodded silently.

Naruto snorted, and then began to laugh merrily. Without a word, he went to driver's side hardly, paid for Sasuke, and came back with many excuses.

"Don't joke," Sasuke said, irritated.

Naruto smiled. "I won't, you just really surprise me sometimes."

"Hn, whatever. Hold onto somewhere, you're gonna fall," Sasuke said.

"And, where exactly?" Naruto looked around, they were already squished between more than needed people.

"Hold onto me," Sasuke said. He had grabbed the railings on the roof with both hands, unfortunately Naruto couldn't reach that far.

Blushing, Naruto nodded and held onto Sasuke's back under his coat and suit jacket. He was so warm. Naruto got closer to Sasuke and placed his head on his shoulder, his eyelids dropping instantly.

Smiling softly, Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, kissing his hair softly. Sasuke was having a very happy moment but he tensed as he felt something amiss. He could feel both of Naruto's small hands on his shoulder blades, so who was the owner of the third hand on his ass? What the hell?!

Sasuke turned his head back immediately and saw a woman in her fourties with odd blonde hair, groping his ass with a dirty smile.

"What the hell do you think you're doing woman?!" Sasuke hissed dangerously, arousing Naruto.

Naruto got on his tiptoes and looked at the woman through Sasuke's shoulder. "What?"

"This woman manhandled me!" Sasuke said, still glaring at the woman.

"Hey, don't touch him!" Naruto shouted, and drew Sasuke closer to him.

Despite everything, a smile found its way to Sasuke's face as he leaned into Naruto's tight embrace.

"Come on Sasuke," Naruto said after a while. "This is our stop."

They got the plastic bags again and left the bus.

Sasuke looked around. "This is not your neighborhood."

"There is no direct bus to my place," Naruto said and started walking.

"We should have gotten the car. We have to carry these around and I was molested!" Sasuke took a deep breath.

"It's your fault that we're carrying these. And it serves you right! Now you know how I felt when you molested me!" Naruto said.

"I apologized already!" Sasuke defended himself and they were silent till they reached Naruto's place. "I don't like it here," Sasuke stated. "I don't want you living here."

"_Sasuke_," Naruto said in a warning voice, not letting him speak further.

Sighing, Sasuke nodded at the bathroom door. "You go refresh, I'll prepare the dinner."

Naruto nodded and got in his bathroom, Sasuke turning to kitchen. The apartment had only one room. In a corner there was a small kitchen, the other corner had Naruto's futon and an old TV, and there was a small bathroom.

Sighing again, Sasuke started to cook quickly. There was a time that he refused to eat the food his father got, so he had learned how to cook enough to indulge himself.

Sasuke sighed as he put plates on the old table that was in the middle of the flat. He had offered Naruto to buy him a new apartment in the city center, somewhere safe. He only thought of Naruto's well being but, Naruto had refused fiercely and told Sasuke to never talk about this again.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto as he came to help him, and together they prepared the meal, and ate while sharing what they had done in the day, content in each other's company.

* * *

"I should get going," Sasuke said reluctantly.

After dinner they had sat on Naruto's futon side by side, their backs against the wall and watched a stupid horror movie.

"Yes," Naruto nodded, hiding his disappointment quickly.

"I can't see you tomorrow," Sasuke said as he wore his coat. "I have to attend a charity party."

Naruto nodded silently as he watched Sasuke tie his shoes.

"But I'll call you, okay?" He asked as he cupped Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto nodded as he looked at Sasuke with sad eyes.

"Don't be like that," Sasuke said, and kissed Naruto's forehead, his eyelids, his deeply scarred, deformed cheeks, and finally his sweet lips.

Naruto allowed Sasuke to touch him time to time, but there were red lines between them. Sasuke only took what Naruto was willing to give him and nothing more.

Naruto looked down, indicating that Sasuke had reached the limit. Sasuke took a step back and smiled at Naruto. "See you later."

"See you," Naruto waved after him as he left.

* * *

Naruto snuggled in his futon as he skipped the channels idly. He had the night off of restaurant, and Sasuke wouldn't drop by tonight, so he could sleep early and got his much needed rest.

He stopped on a random channel and his eyelids started to get heavier. The room was dark, and the sounds from the TV were lulling him into sleep. He was about to lose himself in the peaceful darkness when the channel started airing a new program.

"_And, tonight there is a special…"_

Naruto could hear a woman's loud and excited voice.

"_The biggest charity act of…"_

He sighed softly and his hand darted out of the futon to find the remote, eyes still closed.

"_The president Uchiha Sakura-san and her husband Uchiha Sasuke-san being the…"_

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he turned around to watch the program that was airing the charity party that Sasuke had told him about.

He could clearly see the smiling and proud face of pink haired woman and there beside him stood Sasuke, his face void of any emotion, their hands joined for anyone to see as they stood side by side.

Naruto felt sharp pins digging into his heart as Sakura started to talk about how her husband always supported him, how he was always there when she needed and how understanding he was towards her. Because of the charity works, she was saying, she couldn't spare enough time to her family, but of course her perfect husband would always protect their family as Sakura worked for the ones who wasn't as lucky as them.

Naruto switched off the TV, and threw the remote in to a corner. He buried himself under the sheets as his body started to shiver violently.

What did he expect?

What did he hope for?

Sasuke was a married man. He had a beautiful and successful wife, why would he possibly choose Naruto over her?

Naruto had nothing to be admired. He was- he wasn't even… He touched his scarred face. Why would anyone like to see his ugly face for more than needed? He had no achievement in his life. He was a loner from the start of his life. Even his parents hadn't wanted him, why would any other show any interest towards him? Unless they wanted something…

A sob left Naruto's lips and he closed his palm over his mouth.

Of course… It all made sense now. Sasuke had already offered Naruto to buy a new apartment for him, and he had said he would cover Naruto's expenses for him, so he didn't need to work at all. So basically, he wanted to make Naruto his mistress. Such a smart thing, Naruto wouldn't expect any less from Sasuke. He would keep his wife and live the life he was used to, and at the same time, he would keep Naruto aside and come to him whenever he felt like it.

Not thinking Naruto had a heart too, not considering how fragile it actually was…

Coming to a decision, Naruto closed his eyes tightly.

He definitely wasn't crying.

* * *

"See you, tomowwo' Nawu-chan," Tetsuya said, after kissing Naruto's cheeks.

"See you," Naruto said, smiling at the kid softly.

"Why don't we invite Naruto somewhere?" Sasuke asked as he took his son's hand.

"Yes!" Tetsuya smiled widely.

"I'm sorry Tet-chan, I'm afraid I can't accompany you and your father anymore," Naruto said emotionlessly, making Sasuke frown.

With a hand gesture, Sasuke's driver came and took Tetsuya away. Meanwhile, Naruto had already grabbed his coat and backpack, and was walking towards the opposite way.

"Naruto," Sasuke walked quickly after him and caught his wrist.

"Don't touch me," Naruto hissed as he turned and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke's froze on his spot as he saw Naruto's eyes. The warm, deep blue eyes that Sasuke loved so much was now cold like ice, not giving off any emotion.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

Furiously, Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away and took a step away from him. "My private life is not a matter to you _Uchiha-san_."

"Naruto…" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Excuse me," Naruto bowed and went his way, not looking back.

Sasuke could hear his world shattering around him.

* * *

**So, end of the chapter. Thanks for reading and if you have time, leave me a word and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, shonen ai, unbetaed. Please forgive the mistakes. Rating has changed.**

**A/N: Welcome to fourth part! Thnk you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Three days.

It had been three days since Naruto last seen Sasuke. Not that he counted. Why would he? This was his decision after all. But the bastard didn't even try to call him. Not that he wanted.

Naruto sighed as run his fingers through his hair. These contradictions were wearing him out. It hurt him to leave Sasuke there in the middle of the street. He had the most pained expression on his face, and it had taken all of Naruto's willpower to not to turn back and run into his arms.

But, what he was doing was for the best.

Naruto didn't want to be the reason of anyone's heartache. If he got involved with Sasuke _romantically_, he would hurt his wife first of all. Who would like to have their husband cheating on them? That was… That was such a low thing. And, even if Naruto didn't have anything, he had his pride.

Tetsuya. Naruto breathed shakily. He would hurt Tetsuya really bad. Naruto knew that Tetsuya loved him dearly, but wouldn't he ruin the pure love he got by stepping between his parents? He was so young; he wouldn't be able to take this kind of thing easily. In the end, he would end up with hatred for Sasuke and Naruto, and his little shoulders wouldn't be able to carry such a burden.

And, Sasuke… He would be heartbroken, that was sure. Naruto had already accepted Sasuke's feelings, and started to return them, which was a mistake. Because, Naruto ended up hurting him all the more. He should have rejected him from the start. He should have… something…

Naruto put a hand over his heart. He couldn't have changed the things even if he tried. He… He _loved_ the bastard, and even now, after all the radical thinking, he still wanted to be with him.

But, there were things you wouldn't be able to get, no matter what. Sasuke was forbidden to him, he belonged to another and all Naruto could do was to leave his life silently, not causing anymore trouble.

Sighing shakily, Naruto got his backpack and left his apartment for university. His fingers went to his face automatically and wiped away the silent tears. They kept coming since he left Sasuke. Not that he counted.

He wouldn't be able to even if he tried.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Tetsuya's sleeping form and closed the door silently. He was ready to leave the mansion when Sakura walked up to him.

"Where are you going in the middle of the night?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It's only nine. And who do you think you're to question me like that?"

"I'm your wife!" Sakura shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Sasuke hissed. "I've just put my son to sleep."

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked again.

"None of your fucking business," Sasuke said and started walking down the hall.

"Sasuke please," Sakura changed her voiced from the angry to pleading in a second. "I love you, don't be like that…"

Sasuke stopped and took a deep breath. "There is someone who needs your love for real."

Sakura looked at him confusedly.

Shaking his head, Sasuke pointed towards Tetsu's room. "It's raining and he's afraid of lightning. I'm sure he would love to see you beside him if he wakes up."

With that Sasuke left, not lingering anymore.

Sakura frowned and then followed after him silently.

* * *

Sasuke left his car and let the employee take his keys. He got in the fancy restaurant and immediately was lead to his reserved table. He sat down and waited to be attended. He didn't have to wait long as his sunshine walked up to his table quickly.

Naruto halted for a moment as he saw Sasuke sitting at his table. What he was doing here? Whatever, he was a customer and Naruto had to be professional.

Sasuke took a deep breath as Naruto stood beside his table. His uniform was all black and Sasuke thought it suited him. The dark color made his hair and eyes made stand out all the more. He had put one side of his hair up with various pins, letting the rest on his shoulders. He was so beautiful…

"Welcome sir," Naruto put a menu on the table in front of Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed. "Would you like to sit with me?"

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san, I'm not allowed to," Naruto said, never looking Sasuke in the eyes. "Have you decided yet? Would you like a drink beforehand?"

Sasuke sighed softly. "Anything is fine and I would like to see your manager."

Naruto's eyes widened but he nodded nevertheless. "Right away, sir."

Naruto started walking into Jiraiya's office quickly. What did Sasuke want? He didn't want to lose his job again.

Sighing softly, Naruto knocked on Jiraiya's office door. He waited for a few moments but got no reply. He tried again, and heard some giggling from inside. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto knocked again, harder this time.

"Jiraiya-san? We've got an issue."

The noises quieted down and the door opened suddenly, revealing a red faced Jiraiya.

"What is it kid?"

"Uhmm, my customer wants to see you, sir," Naruto said hesitantly.

Jiraiya sighed, and looked behind him, immediately a young woman that worked in the kitchen left the office, trying to put her hair in order.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Jiraiya asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Am I not allowed to do some research?"

"I hope you'll reach the desired results with your honorable research sir," Naruto said seriously.

"Have I told you I like you kid?" Jiraiya said as he followed Naruto into the table.

Naruto smiled softly. "Yes, sir. And I think our feelings are mutual."

Jiraiya let out a roar of laughter as he clasped Naruto's shoulder. He held out his hand to Sasuke who had an eye twitching at the display before him. He stood up and clasped Jiraiya's hand.

"Good evening Uchiha-san. Naruto, here, tells me you wanted to speak to me," Jiraiya said merrily.

"Why, yes I did," Sasuke nodded.

"Let's sit," Jiraiya pointed the table and the two men settled down. "Naruto bring us wine please."

"Right away sir," Naruto bowed and hurried to the kitchen.

When he got back Sasuke and Jiraiya was in the middle of a heated conversation and they didn't acknowledge Naruto as he served their wine. Naruto left them alone with a frown. What they were talking about? It had to be really entertaining because Sasuke had a smile on his face. Naruto puffed and looked away. He didn't care, not at all.

He turned back to table as Jiraiya stood up with Sasuke. They shook hands again and Jiraiya left, after leaning into Naruto's ear to whisper,

"Uchiha-san doesn't like to be alone tonight. Please keep him company,"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with wide eyes who smiled at him and left.

Gulping, Naruto looked at Sasuke who was watching him with sad eyes. Sighing softly, Naruto sat down in front of Sasuke, looking down at his hands.

"How are you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I'm fine, thank you," Naruto answered, not looking up.

"Won't you look at me anymore?" Sasuke asked and the pain in his voice made Naruto's heart ache, his face lifting on its own. "Thank you," Sasuke smiled softly.

Naruto nodded and asked hesitantly," H-How are you?"

"Confused," Sasuke said, not lingering needlessly. "_Why?_"

"It's for the best," Naruto said softly.

"For who?" Sasuke leaned over the table.

"For everyone," Naruto said.

"For everyone," Sasuke repeated and Naruto nodded. "What about you?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke's concerned face. "What I think is not important."

"Why you're selfless like this?" Sasuke asked softly. Reaching over, he brushed his fingers against Naruto's. "Would it hurt to be a little bit selfish?"

"I can't live like that," Naruto shook his head and took his hand back.

"What of me? _Us?_" Sasuke snarled.

"S-Sasuke look-"

He was interrupted by Sasuke's cell phone ringing.

Sighing, Sasuke answered the call.

"Yes?" He listened a few moments and spoke lovingly, "Take Yuki-san and go to my bed, okay? Daddy will be there shortly."

Sighing once more, Sasuke stood up, Naruto copying him.

"I have to go," Sasuke said. "Tetsuya needs me."

Naruto nodded quickly, and stepped aside.

"I'll see you later," Sasuke said and left, leaving Naruto confused once more.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the kitchen after putting Tetsuya to sleep once more. The maids bowed as he entered. He nodded at them and got a bottle of water, drinking quickly.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke was startled as he heard Uchiha Fugaku's voice behind him. The maids bowed down once again, none of them daring to look up.

"Father," Turning back, Sasuke bowed as well.

"Make us tea," Fugaku said and left the kitchen, Sasuke understanding the silent demand, followed after his father.

He settled down in a big chair in the spacious living room and Sasuke sat down across from him. There was an awkward silence till the teas arrived.

It had been a while since Fugaku had demanded Sasuke's presence personally like this and none of them had led to something good as far as Sasuke could remember.

"So, Sasuke," Fugaku cleared his throat after sipping his tea. "I assume everything is good with your family."

Sasuke was shocked inside but his face was as impassive as ever. Never had his father valued such things, the important thing to him was the image, what other people thought of them, nothing more.

"Yes, sir," Sasuke lied easily. He needed to figure everything out before explaining things to his father.

"Good," Fugaku nodded. "Since Tetsuya's already grown up, and you're more mature, I think it's time for you to have another child."

This time Sasuke couldn't help his eyes from widening. "Excuse me?"

"You're almost thirty Sasuke, so as Sakura, you should have another son before it gets too late," Fugaku said calmly but strictly.

Sasuke took a shaky breath. "I believe it is something I should decide."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "You're going against my wishes? Don't you see the point here? Nobody can know what is going to happen in the next moment."

Sasuke's hands turned into fists on his knees. Oh, he knew the point very well. In case something happens to Tetsuya, Sasuke needed to create one more heir, another sacrifice to the Uchiha clan. "Nothing will happen to Tetsuya. I'm perfectly capable of protecting my son."

"Oh," Fugaku left his tea cup on the low table between them. "Could I protect _my_ son?"

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes wide, looking but seeing nothing.

_Could I protect_ _my son?_

No, he couldn't right? He couldn't protect his son; neither could he protect his wife. Nobody could see an accident coming, taking Mikoto and Itachi away.

But what hurt Sasuke most was that, he could never become Uchiha Fugaku's son. He was just Sasuke, brought into the world because of the same reason he was being pushed into repeating.

Itachi had been the perfect son, the perfect heir, and Sasuke was just a shadow. But, he loved his big brother, despite everything, and Itachi was one of the most gentle and loving people Sasuke had the chance to meet, and he had loved his little brother dearly.

But after Itachi left this world at the age of nineteen, Sasuke had to be replaced with him. His already dull world had turned into a complete darkness.

And now, Sasuke had the chance to change the way of the things. He wouldn't let the same things happen to his son.

"My son is not a tool for this family to use," Sasuke said strictly. "I won't ruin his life with anything. As his father, _I_ decide what matters to him and no one else."

Fugaku raised both eyebrows but before he could say anything Sasuke jumped to his feet.

"Good night sir," He bowed and left, not wanting to see the dark face of his father.

* * *

Sasuke helped Tetsu to wear his coat in front of the double doors of the mansion. It was a sunny Saturday and Sasuke thought to take him into a park. He had invited Sakura as well, even if he didn't like the woman, he understood that Tetsuya needed motherly love so it was a good to start with some activity.

Soon, Sakura came down from the stairs with her fur coat in her hands.

"Hello," Sakura smiled at Sasuke widely.

"Hello," Sasuke grunted. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I have other plans with Ino, I can't accompany you," She said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "But of course, I would like to have dinner with you."

"No thanks," Sasuke said harshly, squeezing Tetsuya's small hand in his.

"Alright," Sakura purred and wore her coat. She ruffled Tetsuya's hair with her fingertips. "Be a good boy, don't upset your sire."

"Yes, ma'am," Tetsuya nodded, eyes cast down.

"Good," Sakura left the mansion quickly and got in the car that was waiting for her. She picked up her phone and made a quick call. "You know what to do…"

Inside of the mansion, Sasuke was having one of the hardest moments of his life. Tetsuya was crying like he had never done before, his sobs were breaking Sasuke's heart.

The bitch… Sasuke took Tetsu in his arms. How dare she upset his son like this?

"Shh," Sasuke rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. "Do you wanna go to movies? Or, maybe we can buy you a new game and we can play it together?"

"I w-wanna see, Nawu-chan," Tetsu kept sobbing.

"But, Tetsuya, this is weekend, I'm sure he has things to do," Sasuke wiped away Tetsu's tears, but they kept coming. "Besides, you already see him at school every day."

"N-No!" Tetsu shouted. "N-Nawu-chan did'n c-come to sc'ool."

"He didn't?" Sasuke frowned and Tetsuya shook his head.

"Nawu-chan, Nawu-chan," Tetsu kept sobbing, holding onto Sasuke's shoulders tightly.

"Alright," Sasuke took his phone and called Naruto quickly. It ringed but he didn't answer, Sasuke tried again but this time it went to voicemail immediately. Sasuke sighed deeply. "I guess he's busy."

"Pleas' daddy, pleas'," Tetsuya kept trembling with his sobs.

"Okay, okay," Sasuke couldn't stand his son's crying anymore. "Let's go and see if he's home."

Tetsu nodded quickly, he touched his pockets and then wounded his arms around Sasuke's neck, refusing to walk.

Sasuke scooped Tetsu up easily, and went to his car.

"Let's buy a cake for Naruto, okay?" Sasuke asked after they settled down.

Tetsu nodded silently, eyes puffy, a pout present on his face.

Soon, they were standing in front of Naruto's door. Tetsu was still holding onto Sasuke's shoulders, Sasuke had an arm under Tetsu's butt, serving as a seat, and with the other he was holding a box of cake.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke knocked on the door -the bell didn't work. They didn't have to wait for long; the door was opened quickly, revealing a wide eyed Naruto behind it.

Naruto was preparing his assignments for his courses when Sasuke called. He wanted to answer but he resisted. It was time for them to put some distance between them. But he could never guess Sasuke showing up at his door with Tetsuya in his arms.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke smiled at him softly. "Sorry for coming without informing you. But you see…"

Sasuke trailed off, his eyes going to Tetsuya who had his face buried in Sasuke's neck, not making a sound expect the little whimpers he was letting out once in a while.

Naruto looked at Tetsuya worriedly and stepped aside. "It's okay, please come in."

Sasuke stepped in and put the box he was holding on the table. There were colorful sheets everywhere, stickers, a few books here and there.

"I'm sorry, I was working on my project," Naruto said and picked up a few things, making room for Sasuke to sit.

Smiling at him, Sasuke sat down on one of the chairs. "It's alright."

Naruto sat down across from him and eyed Tetsuya worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed softly, and shook his head. Reaching over he opened the box and revealed the cake. It was a chocolate cake and it had Naruto's and Tetsuya's names written on it with a heart shape in the middle.

"Tetsuya chose this cake especially for you," Sasuke said, rubbing his son's back.

"Aww, this looks wonderful!" Naruto said merrily. "Thank you so much Tet-chan!"

Tetsuya peeked at Naruto and then hid his face again.

Smiling softly, Naruto went to Sasuke's side and knelt beside him.

"Tet-chan," Naruto rubbed his back slowly. "Why are you upset with me?"

To his surprise Tetsu started crying again, holding onto Sasuke even tighter.

"Let me," Naruto leaned over and took Tetsu from Sasuke, wiping away the child's tears. "What's wrong Tet-chan?"

"Y-You do'n love me anymowe," Tetsu said small fists rubbing his eyes.

Frowning, Naruto went to his futon and sat down with Tetsu in his lap. "Of course I love you. I love you so very much! Why do you say that?"

"Beca'se you did'n come to sc'ool to see me," Tetsu said, looking up at Naruto.

"You see Tet-chan, I had lots of homework to do, that's why I couldn't come to school for a few days," Naruto explained slowly.

"Wreally?" Tetsu asked hopefully.

"Of course," Naruto said, kissing the child's forehead. "I don't like it when I'm apart from Tet-chan."

Tetsuya blushed furiously and he took of a little box from his pocket. I was wrapped in a bright orange sheet. "Fow you," Tetsu said shyly.

Smiling, Naruto took the box and opened it gently. There was a colorful ring inside, made with sheets and wires.

"Iwuka-sense' said we could give it to ouw pwecious pewson," Tetsu said, his chubby cheeks an adorable pink.

Naruto smiled lovingly and put the ring on. "Tet-chan, this is the most wonderful gift I've ever received."

"Wreally?" Tetsu asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, really!" Naruto nodded wildly and hugged the child into his chest.

Tetsu smiled happily and kissed Naruto's cheek, caressing his hair.

Smiling, Naruto took Tetsu back to the table. "Let's eat our cake, okay?"

Tetsu nodded happily and smiled at his father who was watching the two most precious people of his life interact easily. Sasuke smiled back and the three started eating cake, and listening to Tetsu talking enthusiastically.

Soon, Tetsu started helping Naruto with his homework and after a while, he fell asleep on the futon.

Naruto put Tetsu under the sheets and planted a kiss on his soft cheek. He caressed his raven hair for a while, and looked back as Sasuke spoke softly,

"He's in love with you."

The sun had started setting already, painting the room with a soft orange glow. Sasuke was sitting on the floor, back resting against the wall, a knee drawn to his chest and an arm resting on his knee.

Naruto bit his lip and looked away. He was so handsome that it hurt Naruto's heart.

"It's normal for children to have feelings for their teachers," Naruto said softly.

"I'm in love with you," Sasuke said without taking his eyes away from Naruto.

Naruto blushed furiously and looked down, not knowing what to say, but Sasuke started talking softly, not letting Naruto to find an answer.

"I was eleven when my mother and big brother died in a car accident. They were dear to me, so it was a really hard time for me. I was already invisible to my father, after the incident he forgot me completely," He turned his face into the window and started watching last rays of the sun. "I think I understand his pain, I don't know what would I do if anything were to happen to Tetsuya," Sasuke sighed deeply and Naruto crawled into him and sat beside him. "I was twenty-two when I got married. I had just finished the university, and Sakura was a classmate. Father deemed her worthy of Uchiha name, and ordered me to marry her. To be honest it didn't matter at that time but after the first time I touched her, I knew that I had made the mistake of my life," Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke kept speaking like he was in a trance. "I refused to touch her again, even sleeping in the same room. In the end she was caged in the unhappiness that was my life,"

"H-How," Naruto interrupted softly. "How did you get Tet-chan if you don't like her… like that?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I got her pregnant on the second try, biggest relief of my pathetic life," Sasuke sighed deeply. "I was twenty-three when I got my son. I think I was still young, and wasn't ready to be a father, so I chose to ignore the things that I didn't like, second biggest mistake of my life. But, Naruto," Sasuke turned to face his love. "I don't want to have a third mistake. Please don't reject me… You make me happy, I feel home with you, I _can_ breathe when I'm beside you, please don't take it away from me…"

Naruto gulped as tears started to gather at the corners of his eyes.

"I know what you need," Sasuke kept on softly. "Give me some time and I'll set everything right. I'll divorce her; I'll take my life back, only to give it to you…"

"Wha-What of Tetsuya?" Naruto asked with a shaky voice.

"Today his mother rejected him like he was a stray cat… I'll explain things to him, I'm sure he'll come to understand, we both need you Naruto," Sasuke said looking into Naruto's expressive eyes. "But of course, you have every right to decline me. I'm a man pushing thirty with a child. You're so young… You still have lots of things to do, things to learn, explore the world… Sometimes, I'm getting worried out of nowhere that it's not funny at all. What if he finds someone from his university? What if someone steals his heart away? What if he forgets me? And after some thinking, I know that I should let you go," Sasuke said, making Naruto's heart skip a beat painfully. "But, in the end I'm so selfish, I can't think of my life without you anymore…"

Sasuke let out a deep breath and looked away. He had nothing more to say after all of this. If Naruto didn't want him, he would leave for good, he wouldn't want to cause his beloved any disturbance.

He gasped as he felt arms circling his neck and a light weight occupying his lap.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked hesitantly as he saw the mop of blond hair that was under his chin. His arms found their way around his waist without having a second thought.

"Be selfish," Naruto whispered. "I want love, I want respect, I want acceptance…"

"I'll give you everything," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's hair. "I'll take care of you…"

Naruto nodded and they stayed silent for a while, holding onto each other in the darkness of the room.

After a while, Naruto drew back and looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks, and rubbed his thumbs against them.

"You're so beautiful," He breathed.

Naruto paled after hearing those words and looked around before speaking softly, "You shared your life with me, now it's my turn. It's the first time for me to talk about it, so please be a little patient with me."

Sasuke nodded dazedly and let Naruto hide his face in his neck, after a while he heard his soft voice,

"I don't know my parents; I was left into an orphanage and grew up there. I was six when I was adopted by a family. The family that adopted me had a two years older son than me, so I was happy," Naruto shrugged softly. "I finally had a family to love me, what would I ask for more?" Naruto asked, not expecting an answer. "The first year of my life with them was a normal one, I got used to them, they got used to me, and I thought I was finally loved. But, after that year, things started to change. My father… started to show more love to me than average,"

Sasuke frowned and held Naruto tighter.

"My mother realized the change of my father's attitude soon, but she told me that it was normal. There was nothing wrong with my father loving me, right? The following year, m-my father's love started to change shape, and it turned into something physical… H-He started t-touching me in the in-intimate places,"

Sasuke's eyes widened and one of his hands tangled in Naruto's hair, gripping it harshly. Naruto didn't seem to notice. He put his lips over Sasuke's ear and started to whisper, like it was hard to tell the rest louder,

"And, after a w-while, he s-started forcing himself onto m-me," Tears started leaving his eyes.

There was a harsh panting in the room and it took Sasuke a while to realize it belonged to him.

"It h-hurt too much Sasuke," Naruto kept whispering. "I could feel him i-in me, moving, m-making me bleed every time… I w-was a small child, I wouldn't be able to w-walk for days after he was d-done with me. And every time, he would tell me th-that it was my fault th-that he was doing this. B-Because I was so beautiful, I w-was tempting him, I-I was such a b-bad child," Naruto took a few breaths before continuing, "O-One day, he was h-harsher than u-usual. He f-fucked me on his and mother's bed and told me t-the same things and left. I was hurting _too_ _much_ Sasuke, I couldn't e-even sit, I w-wouldn't st-stop bleeding. I-I just… I took m-my mother's mirror and looked at m-myself. I th-thought if I wasn't beautiful as he s-said, he w-wouldn't hurt me anymore. S-So, I j-just broke the mir-mirror, and took a-a shard, and c-cut my cheeks-"

"Oh god, stop baby, stop," Sasuke couldn't stand to listen more.

He held Naruto as tight as he could and let him cry his heart out, not realizing his own tears. Naruto took a few breaths and spoke softly,

"I must have passed out, because the next thing I remember, I was at a hospital. I had to get an operation, to be able to walk properly again and after that I was given back to the orphanage again."

"Where is that son of a bitch now?" Sasuke asked furiously.

Naruto shrugged as he drew back. "I doubt he's still in jail."

Sasuke snarled and wiped Naruto's tears away.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. "You know with being close to me…"

"I was provided professional help," Naruto smiled at Sasuke softly. "But, you're you. My Sasuke…"

Sasuke smiled back and put a lingering kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"You know," Naruto started as he played with his fingers. "I think mother knew his husband's thing for young boys and that's why I was adopted. To save her own son, she sacrificed me…"

Sasuke growled and hugged Naruto to his chest. They were silent for long moments, Naruto listening to Sasuke's heartbeat, Sasuke caressing his hair idly, both lost in their own thoughts.

Sasuke felt stupid. For real. He was always complaining about his life, but look what Naruto had to endure… And never Sasuke heard him say any bad thing, he was fighting to win his life and Sasuke would support him from now on.

Naruto was content where he was and with all the emotional outburst he went through, he fell asleep easily, feeling safe for the first time in his life.

Realizing Naruto had fallen asleep; Sasuke picked him up and laid him down beside Tetsuya. The two crawled closer to each other, making Sasuke smile. He covered them with the sheets again and started watching their peaceful faces.

* * *

It was easy to fall into their old pattern with Sasuke plotting more things but not telling Naruto yet, he knew that he had to do everything properly.

But, of course there were things that Sasuke wouldn't be able to interpret…

Sakura walked into Fugaku's office one night, with a big envelop in her hands. She knocked on the door and got inside as she got the permission.

"Father, may I speak with you?" She asked politely.

Fugaku took off his glasses and studied her face.

"It's about Sasuke," She added after a moment.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Oh, do tell…"

* * *

**Finally our boys are together! I think next chapter will be the last one, so review if you have time and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, shonen-ai, unbetaed. Please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the final chapter of Wake up Daddy! This wasn't what I had in my mind when I first started writing it but still, I like how it turned out. Thank you anyone who read, faved and reviewed, they helped me greatly. So please enjoy this last part!**

* * *

Naruto blinked dazedly as he wandered between the land of dreams and awareness. The light, warm weight on his chest and the fingers massaging his scalp weren't helping at all.

He opened his eyes and looked around. It was a warm afternoon in the middle of February and the orange rays of the sun were painting the spacious room with a soft glow.

Taking a deep breath Naruto gazed around the living room of his new apartment. Or rather _theirs_. After their confessions, Sasuke had had his way, and got a new place for Naruto finally. It was near to Tetsuya's kindergarten, with a view of a big park. And again, with Sasuke's persistence, Naruto had stopped working as a waiter and he had turned into Tetsuya's nanny.

He would go to university when needed. He would work at the kindergarten till afternoon, and after that, he would take Tetsuya with him back to home. They would spend their time together till Sasuke returned from work. Sasuke would stay till very night, or simply, he would stay over with Tetsuya who had a spare room of his own.

The apartment was big and comfortable. Although, Sasuke's first intention was to buy a condo, Naruto had drawn a line to stop him, so they had ended up with a four roomed flat. A bedroom for Sasuke and Naruto, a study for Sasuke, a room for Tetsuya and a living room.

Naruto had thought explaining the things to Tetsuya would be hard. Sasuke had said he would deal with it, and he had perfectly.

After they had moved in, Sasuke had taken Tetsuya to the kitchen. He had given Tetsu a cup of ice-cream and had started talking to his son in a way he could understand. Naruto hadn't been invited to the conversation between the father and son, so he had ended up eavesdropping. No, he wasn't embarrassed. Not at all.

"_So, Tetsuya,"_ Sasuke had started, sitting down beside his son.

"_Hmm?"_ Tetsu had looked up, putting a spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth.

"_Do you like Naruto?"_ Sasuke had asked without lingering.

"_I love Nawu-chan!"_ Tetsuya had chirped.

Sasuke had smiled softly. _"So, do you mind if daddy loves Naru-chan, too?"_

Tetsuya had thought for a moment and then had shaken his head. _"It's good!"_

Smiling, Sasuke had asked another question, _"Would you like it if I made Naru-chan your mommy?"_

Tetsuya had frowned deeply, thinking for a while. _"No!"_ He had said. _"I'm gonna make Nawu-chan my bwide! He can be youw mommy!"_

Sasuke's left eye had twitched. _"I think it's more appropriate if I make Naruto my bride. You're too young to get married."_

Tetsuya had frowned as he thought again. _"I do'n know…"_

"_Think it like this,"_ Sasuke had decided to try a different approach. _"If I make Naruto my bride,_ _and your mommy, he'll belong to us."_

"_Belon' to us?"_ Tetsuya had asked with bright eyes.

Sasuke had smirked. _"Yes, just yours and mine and no one else's."_

"_Okay!"_ Tetsuya had nodded wildly with a huge smile.

When the two Uchihas left the room, they had found a red faced Naruto beside the door. They had the exact same smirk on their faces and it had made Naruto shudder.

To be honest, Naruto was surprised that Tetsuya had accepted him into his life so easily just like that. It had made Naruto both happy and upset. He was really happy that he could be with Tetsuya as more than just a teacher. He was happy that Tetsuya hadn't stopped loving him. And he was upset, because it seemed that Tetsuya had no idea what a mother actually was. To him mother was a distant figure that he saw once in a while. The knowledge had broken Naruto's heart, and he had decided to be whatever Tetsuya needed. And when the things calmed down, he would try to talk to Sakura, and tell her how her son needed her actually.

Naruto smiled softly as he looked at his left hand. On his ring finger, there was Tetsuya's colorful ring, along with a simple gold band Sasuke had gotten for them. It was such a small thing but meant a lot, because Sasuke hadn't been wearing a ring before but now he was carrying one with Naruto's name inside.

Sasuke's lawyer had started the process of divorce, though it wasn't known by Sakura yet. Sasuke wanted to have Tetsuya's full custody, he wouldn't leave his son to that woman, and the lawyer was working on the case carefully.

Naruto looked up as Sasuke started to caress the scars on his face. Tetsuya was sleeping on Naruto's chest silently while Naruto had his head in Sasuke's lap, lying on the couch comfortably.

"You know, I don't hate them," Naruto said softly. As Sasuke gazed into his eyes, Naruto kept on, "I think they saved me. So please, you don't despise them either…"

"Never…" Sasuke breathed, and kissed each scar lovingly and then their lips met in a lazy kiss. "I was thinking," Sasuke started after breaking the kiss. "Are you really happy with this? I mean, I know that things are going a bit fast… I'll get divorced just for me, so I don't want you to feel bad about it. And, we don't have to come together right away. I'll wait for you, and-"

Naruto cut Sasuke off by putting a hand over his mouth. He smiled at Sasuke and caressed his flawless skin,

"Sasuke you gave me something so precious," Naruto said softly. "Something that I never had… A _family_… I wouldn't change it for the world."

A genuine smile found its way to Sasuke's face. Leaning down, he kissed Naruto's forehead and rubbed Tetsuya's back. "We are a family."

Naruto could only smile.

* * *

"I'm home," Sasuke called as he took of his shoes.

"Welcome back," He heard Naruto's voice coming from the living room. He walked into the room and smiled at the sight.

Naruto and Tetsuya were sitting on the floor beside the coffee table. Tetsuya was trying to stick two sheets together while Naruto cut squares from a hard looking paper. The TV was on with a cartoon playing, though none of the occupants of the room seemed to be interested in it.

"Daddy!" Tetsuya shouted happily as he saw his father. "We awe making ins'wuments!"

"Is that even possible?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

"Of course it is," Naruto smiled back. "It's my project, and Tet-chan's helping me."

"We awe making a guitaw!" Tetsuya added happily.

Naruto nodded, and kissed Tetsu's chubby cheek.

"That's really cool," Sasuke said as he sat down beside them.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked. "It was getting late so Tet-chan and I ate dinner."

"No, thank you," Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "If Tetsuya's eaten, we should go to the mansion."

Tetsuya stopped playing with the papers immediately. "Do we have to go?"

Sasuke sighed softly. "Yes, son… We need to be there for some more time."

Tetsuya nodded wordlessly and got up. He picked up his backpack and Yuki-san and went to Sasuke's side who had gotten up and was waiting for him. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Tetsuya and held him high in the air, running into the door.

"Jet-Tetsu coming!" Sasuke shouted.

Tetsuya squealed in delight as Sasuke turned around. He opened his arms and laughed heartedly, making Naruto smile widely.

"Alright," Sasuke took a deep breath as he let Tetsuya slide into his arms.

Tetsu smiled at Sasuke widely and then turned to Naruto, "See you tomowwo' Nawu-chan. I love you!"

"Aww, my baby," Naruto kissed Tetsu's chubby cheeks, making him blush. "I love you too!"

"What of me?" Sasuke asked with a soft smile.

Naruto chuckled softly. "I love you too, big baby…" Leaning over, he planted a kiss on the corner of Sasuke's mouth. "See you both tomorrow."

"See you!"

Naruto waved after them as they left and turned to making his instruments.

* * *

"Alright," Sasuke put Tetsu down as they entered the mansion. "You should sleep already."

"Hn," Tetsuya nodded, making Sasuke smile softly.

"Tomorrow we should-" Sasuke started but was cut off by a cold voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we need to talk."

Sasuke frowned as he turned around and saw his father's emotionless face. Without uttering a word, Fugaku went to living room and Sasuke followed after him.

Sasuke's frown got deeper as he saw Sakura waiting beside the low table in the middle of the room. His father stood beside her and started studying Sasuke's face. The silence grew heavier as the minutes passed by and Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore,

"What is that you wish to talk to me sir?"

Fugaku's glare hardened with the question. "Don't you already know?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and then his eyes widened as Fugaku threw a pile of photographs on the table.

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat and he reached out to a photo slowly. It showed Sasuke as he was kissing Naruto. He reached to another; Naruto and him holding hands. Another; Naruto holding a sleeping Tetsuya in his arms while Sasuke was opening the car door for him.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke whispered.

He had never felt like this in his life before. He, somehow, felt violated and insecure. He could never have thought that somebody would invade his privacy like this. This was so, so… _low_.

"I do believe, I'm the one who should ask that," Fugaku asked, his face as stoic as ever.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke glanced at Sakura who was watching the scenery silently. "It's my private life. Not a matter to you."

"Sasuke!" Fugaku shouted, making Sakura jump beside him. "Don't play games with me."

"And I do not," Sasuke tilted his face challengingly. "In a short matter of time, I'll get divorced and leave with my son."

Sakura gasped loudly and her hands covered her mouth.

"How could you even think of bringing such a shame to our family?" Fugaku hissed dangerously.

"I'm not doing anything to be ashamed of," Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"You're cheating on your wife with a whore!" Fugaku shouted, his face red with his anger.

"Don't you dare to call him like that!" Sasuke shouted back. "Don't you fucking say a bad word about him!"

"Listen to yourself," Fugaku walked to Sasuke. "Is it a way to talk to your father?"

"Excuse my rudeness then," Sasuke bowed his head slightly. "But I'm not taking my words back."

"What he has done to you?" Fugaku questioned. "How could he blind your eyes so?"

"You're wrong," Sasuke answered as he looked in his father's eyes. "He opened my eyes… I want to have a _real _family with my son and my lover."

"You… You," It seemed that Fugaku was at a loss of words. "You're a shame to our family. You're nothing like your brother."

"My brother and I are different people," Sasuke said and added softly, "You wish to have him here instead of me, right? You would rather have me dead instead of him…"

Fugaku stood there without moving, his silence telling Sasuke so many things…

Sasuke chuckled humorlessly. "Sorry to disappoint you father… You're stuck with the failure."

Fugaku kept his silence, studying Sasuke's face.

"I'll divorce the wife you got for me. I'll live my life; I'll build a good future for my son. I'll simply be myself," Sasuke hissed and then shouted furiously, "Not a toy to this rotten fucking excuse of a family! I-"

Sakura yelped as Fugaku slapped Sasuke across the face hardly.

Sasuke's eyes widened unnaturally as he looked to the side. He took a shaky breath as his hand cupped his face.

His father had slapped him… Why? For telling the truth? Because he hated Sasuke? Did Sasuke really deserve to live when his brother was lying there, under the cold ground?

Sasuke started breathing erratically as strange thoughts filled his mind. Maybe his father was right after all… Maybe he was a-

Sasuke blinked as he heard his son crying loudly. He frowned and looked back. Tetsuya was holding onto the door frame, and he was shaking badly as tears left his big, dark eyes. It was obvious that he had witnessed the disturbing scene. Who would want to see their father getting slapped by their grandfather?

Sasuke took a step backwards, away from his father. Everything was open out now. There was no need to keep on staying here.

"My lawyer will contact you tomorrow," Sasuke said coldly to the silently crying Sakura.

Quickly, he turned back, and scooped his loudly crying son up.

"Shh, son," Sasuke rubbed Tetsuya's back as he walked out without looking back. "We're going home…"

* * *

Naruto yawned as he changed into a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt, getting ready for bed. After his boys had left, he had managed to finish the guitar. The neck side was somehow crooked, but Naruto thought it would do. And moreover, he had managed to make a Chinese drum out of an old CD! He was kind of proud of his creativity and he only hoped that his professor would do so too.

He opened the thick covers of the double-sized bed and climbed on it. He reached to his phone to check his mails but stopped suddenly as he heard doorbell ringing.

Frowning, Naruto left the bed quickly and run into the front door. He opened it without lingering and gasped softly at the sight.

Sasuke was standing at the threshold with the most broken expression Naruto had ever seen. Tetsuya was holding onto Sasuke for dear life as he cried loudly. Sasuke only held his son as he looked down, and Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he saw a dark bruise on Sasuke's pale cheek.

"Come inside," Naruto mumbled and stepped aside as Sasuke took off his shoes.

Naruto went to the kitchen quickly as Sasuke walked to living room. He filled two glasses with water and went to the Uchihas side. He gave Sasuke one of the glasses and took Tetsuya from him.

He sat down beside Sasuke and wiped away Tetsuya's tears. "Shh, Tet-chan, don't cry anymore…" He kissed Tetsuya's cheeks and rubbed his back till he calmed down. He, then, got the water and helped Tetsu to drink it slowly.

Tetsu looked at Naruto's face, who gave him a small smile. "Nawu-chan…"

"Yes, love?" Naruto answered as he brushed Tetsu's bangs out of his face.

Naruto was Tetsuya's teacher for two years now. Tetsuya was a special child and Naruto loved him dearly. But after Naruto fell in love with Sasuke, he felt like he fell in love with his son as well. How could he not? Tetsuya was a part of Sasuke, someone who was a creation of Naruto's love… And it really hurt to see the little child like this.

"G-Grandfathew huwrt daddy," Tetsu said hardly.

Sasuke kept silent beside them, letting his son talk his heart out.

"I'm so sorry, Tet-chan," Naruto said softly. "Sometimes, adults have arguments like these. But it has nothing to do with you, okay? It's not your fault."

Tetsu nodded slowly and talked after a while of thinking. "Grandfathew said it's becaus' of a wh-whowre."

Naruto paled after hearing the word.

"What does whowre mean, Nawu-chan?" Tetsu asked softly.

Naruto gulped hardly before answering, "It's not a nice word, Tet-chan. I don't want you to say it again, okay?"

Tetsu nodded and his eyelids started dropping slowly.

Naruto took him into his chest and leaned back. The child had to be weary after all of the things he went through. Tetsu opened his closed his eyes suddenly and looked around frantically,

"Daddy?!"

"Shh, he's here," Naruto rubbed Tetsuya's back and got closer to Sasuke's side. He held Tetsuya between their bodies. Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's shoulder and kissed the top of Tetsu's head. "You're safe here," Naruto spoke softly. "It's okay to sleep…"

Tetsu's eyes dropped quickly and he fell into a deep sleep.

Naruto stroked his back silently for long minutes and when he was sure he wouldn't wake up, he took Tetsu to his room. After putting Tetsu in his bed, Naruto went to kitchen, and took some ice from the freezer. He wrapped the cold cubes in a cloth and went to Sasuke's side, who hadn't moved an inch.

Silently, Naruto sat beside Sasuke and pressed the compress on the bruised cheek. Sasuke kept silent, and watched Naruto's tender face.

"Let's go to bed," Naruto said quietly as he put the compress to the side.

Sasuke let Naruto take his hand and guide him to the bedroom. Naruto didn't bother to switch on the lights.

Gently, he loosened Sasuke's tie and took it off. Sasuke shrugged his jacket and Naruto took if off of his shoulders, putting them aside. He took off Sasuke's shirt as well and let it drop on the ground. Taking a deep breath, Naruto cupped Sasuke's face and kissed his bruised cheek.

"I'm so sorry," Naruto whispered as he caressed the darkened skin.

Sasuke shook his head and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, drawing him into his chest. Their lips met and Naruto let Sasuke take off his cloths as his fingers fiddled with Sasuke's pant's buttons.

When their naked skin made contact they both sighed in bliss and made their way to the bed. When Naruto spread his legs for Sasuke to settle in, he didn't feel a thing about his past. When Naruto caressed Sasuke's hurt cheek and pride, Sasuke didn't feel bad about it. When they became one, they silently renewed their promises, and when Sasuke let a tear drop, Naruto didn't talk about it. They just held onto each other tighter and chased away the unpleasing realities.

* * *

"And here we go," Naruto put the cake mix they had prepared with Tetsuya in the oven.

Tetsu stood beside him and started watching inside. Naruto smiled softly and ruffled his raven hair.

"It'll take a while," Naruto said. "Wanna read your new book?"

"Yes!" Tetsu nodded happily and run into his room to get the book that his daddy got for him.

Smiling, Naruto went to living room and Tetsuya joined him shortly after. Naruto settled down on the couch, and Tetsu took his place in Naruto's lap and opened the colorful, thin book.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. While Sasuke worked at his study, Naruto and Tetsu spent their time together.

"So," Naruto started reading after Tetsu was ready. "In the old times…"

Halfway through the story, Sasuke joined them on the couch. With Tetsuya's demand, Naruto and Sasuke started imitating the voices of the characters as the story went on.

It had been two weeks since Sasuke left the mansion with Tetsuya. They had started living with Naruto now, and both Sasuke and Tetsuya were content with the change. Though, there was a big problem in the way of their _happy end_. Sakura refused to sign the divorce papers. If the participants were willing then the divorcing process would end in an hour. But with Sakura's unwillingness it would take to three years to get divorced, or the lawyer had said so. Sasuke had ordered his lawyer to make it short and give Sakura whatever she wanted, Sasuke didn't care. He just wanted to end that stage of his life.

They stopped reading as Sasuke's cell started ringing loudly. With a sigh, Sasuke leaned over to coffee table and got the phone. He frowned before answering, "Yeah?"

He listened a few moments and then answered softly, "Alright, I'll bring him over."

Sasuke sighed as he turned to Naruto and Tetsu. "It's your mother. She wants to see you."

Tetsu frowned as he looked at his father. "Ouw cake is not wready yet."

"You can eat it after we come back," Sasuke offered. "Yes Naruto?"

"Of course," Naruto smiled at the child in his lap.

"I do'n wanna go to that scawy house," Tetsu said quietly.

Sasuke sighed yet again. After they had left the mansion, Sasuke had realized how his son hated living there. "Only this time, okay? And then I'll tell her to see you here."

Tetsu nodded and looked at Naruto, "Do'n go anywhewe, okay?"

"I won't," Naruto caressed little raven's hair. "Daddy told you already, right? This is our home now… Yours, daddy's and mine."

Tetsu nodded and wound his arms around Naruto neck, holding onto him tightly. "And you awe mine. Daddy made you my mom."

Naruto gulped as he felt the familiar burning at the corners of his eyes. This child never seized to make him loved and accepted. "I am anything you want me to."

They hugged each other for a few more moments and then Tetsuya went to his room to grab his coat. After he left Naruto found himself getting hugged again.

Sasuke held him tight as he kissed Naruto's scarred cheek. "I love you so much, you know that, right?"

Naruto smiled softly. "What's with you father and son? I know and I love you too…"

Sasuke smiled back and soon they left with Tetsuya.

After they left, Naruto read his own book for a while and then took the cake off of the oven. It smelled and looked nice. Smiling to himself, Naruto opened the fridge to get some chocolate to melt and put on the cake. But before he could, doorbell rang, startling him.

He run into the door, and opened it with a wide smile, "You were really-" He stopped speaking suddenly as he realized who was at the door. "S… Sakura-san?"

She was wearing high heeled shoes and a short dress with leopard patterns on it. She was wearing a heavy looking fur coat and her eyes were following every move of Naruto closely with an obvious hatred.

"How can I help you?" Naruto asked as he saw no movement from Sakura. "Sasuke and Tet-chan left already to meet with you."

"I'm here to talk to you," She said coldly.

Gulping, Naruto stepped aside. "Would you like to come inside?"

With her nose up in the air she wandered into their home, Naruto following behind her.

She stood in the middle of the living room and looked around. There were a few toys here and there, she could only recognize one –the one that Sasuke had given Tetsu for his birthday and Fugaku had forbidden him from playing. A child book and Sasuke's reading glasses were on the coffee table. There were childish drawings on the walls along with photographs of Sasuke, Tetsu and Naruto. With an angry sigh, she loosened the scarf she had around her neck, and left it on the table.

"How can I help you?" Naruto repeated again after her silent investigation was over.

Sakura glared at him for a while. "I just wanted the meet with the whore that seems like distracting my husband."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "I'm no such thing. I'm _completely_ loyal to Sasuke," Naruto challenged.

"Maybe," Sakura answered immediately. "But, look at you. Look at the stuff you're using, look where you are living… You're getting paid by him."

The words hurt Naruto like nothing had in his life before, but before he could say anything, Sakura reached into her little bag and pulled out a checkbook.

"Tell me your price," Sakura said without an emotion. "Tell me how much _my _husband pays you, and I'll double it."

Naruto stopped breathing for a moment and Sakura's words echoed in his ears. He felt like drowning as tears filled his eyes. Taking a shaky breath, he spoke softly, "He may be your husband, but he is _my _Sasuke… And, you could never give me what he does."

Sakura snorted before shaking the checkbook in the air. "Okay, I'll triple it. Now tell me…"

Naruto sniffed as he looked at Sakura's make-up filled face. "Sasuke gave me his _heart_… Would you be able to replace it? I see that you don't have one," He said and added, "And, in return I gave mine back to him. There is nothing you can do to change the fact that we love each other."

"Nothing, huh?" Sakura started losing her cool, began shouting, "You stole him from me! How could you! You turned him against his family! You're a whore, and I'll never _ever _sign those papers. I'll never let Sasuke go. Never!"

With that she threw the checkbook into Naruto's face and left quickly.

After hearing the door closing harshly, Naruto fell onto his knees and started crying silently. Never before he had felt this humiliated and low. Every word that had left her mouth had pierced through his heart. Whatever she said, was the dark thoughts that lingered at the back of his mind. But even though… Even though he felt like she was right, he still wouldn't be able to let Sasuke go. He just loved him so much. And there was nothing beyond that love for Naruto. Every way, every door led to Sasuke and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Still, he needed some time alone. Getting up, Naruto left home slowly.

* * *

"Naru, we're home!" Sasuke called as Tetsu run inside as he opened the door.

"Nawu-chan!" Tetsu run into the kitchen. "Ah, cake is weady!"

"Naruto," Sasuke called again as he took off his coat. He went after Tetsu. The cake was ready on the counter and some chocolate bars had been left beside it. "Maybe he went to the store to get something?" Sasuke suggested as he caressed Tetsu's dark hair.

Tetsu nodded and run into his room as Sasuke went to living room. He sat down on the couch and reached to his phone to call Naruto. But, before he could a small book that was on the floor caught his attention.

Leaning down, he picked it up. A deep frown settled between his eyebrows as he recognized it as a checkbook. His frown got deeper as he saw an Uchiha fan at the corner of the book. He looked through the pages but they were empty mostly and Sasuke was sure that it didn't belong to him.

Sasuke looked up as his son walked to him.

"What is this?" Tetsu asked as he grabbed the scarf that was on the coffee table.

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke took the material from Tetsu's small hands. He could easily recognize the brand patterns on it. Growling, Sasuke squeezed the scarf in his fist and got up.

"The bitch…" He muttered.

When they had gone to the mansion, they had found nobody there. Obviously, Sakura had wanted to keep Sasuke away while she came to see Naruto. How could Sasuke be stupid like that? Sakura had wanted to see Tetsuya. What a joke… She had never asked about him in two weeks.

"Ex'use me daddy?" Tetsu looked at his father with confused eyes.

"Nothing, son," Sasuke leaned over and picked Tetsu up. "We need to go."

"Whewe?" Tetsu asked as Sasuke moved quickly.

"To teach somebody their place…"

* * *

Naruto, stepped into the dark apartment silently.

It seemed that his boys weren't back yet. He went to kitchen to finish the cake. He wanted Tetsuya to have it after he was back.

After he left in the afternoon, Naruto had gone to a park. Took a long walk, cried at his heart's content, thought over the things and once again, had found himself turning back his home, where the only family he had waited for him.

Naruto smiled as he finished the cake. He put it in the fridge and went to living room. Sitting down, he turned the TV on and started switching channels as he grabbed his phone to call Sasuke. But before he could, the news on the TV drew his attention.

"_We're airing this from the hospital. The CEO of Uchiha Corporations, Uchiha Sasuke and his wife Uchiha Sakura have been hospitalized because of a traffic accident. The information we got states that they are both in heavy condition. The doctors…"_

Naruto heard a sound and looked down. He had dropped the phone he was holding. When did he get up? What was this thing dripping down from his chin?

He didn't care. His legs carried him on their own accord.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't get in?" Naruto shouted.

"We have strict orders from the hospital management. No one allowed inside except family," The security said as he held Naruto back from getting into the wing Sasuke was at.

"I'm his family!" Naruto shouted as tears left his eyes. "I'm… I'm his fiancé!"

The security looked at Naruto oddly. "Sir-"

"Mommy!"

They both tuned to see a crying Tetsuya running towards them.

"Oh god," Naruto dropped onto his knees as Tetsuya threw himself in Naruto's arms. "Are you alright Tet-chan?"

Tetsu nodded quickly, burying his face in Naruto's neck.

"Where is your daddy?" Naruto asked as he squeezed the child in his hold.

"T-Thewe," Tetsu pointed behind him. "In that big wroom," He said and whined. "I wanna see him."

"Me too baby, me too," Naruto started crying again as he saw Tetsu's broken expression.

"He said-" Tetsu started speaking again but stopped as the security grabbed his upper arm.

"Uchiha-kun, you should go back to your grandfather," He said and yanked Tetsu back. "Come on."

"No!" Tetsu shouted and held onto Naruto tighter.

"Don't touch _my_ son," Naruto hissed dangerously at the other man.

The security let Tetsu's arm go. "Look-"

"What's happening here?"

Naruto looked at the newcomer as he heard the cold voice. He had to be a man in his fifties. He had dark hair and eyes. It wasn't hard to figure out who he was. Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father and Tetsuya's grandfather.

"He refuses to leave sir!" The security guy said immediately.

Fugaku studied Naruto's face with his sharp eyes and then turned back, "Let him get through."

"Y-Yes sir!"

Giving the man a look, Naruto stood up with Tetsuya in his arms and followed after the old Uchiha.

Fugaku sat down on a bench near to the operation room and Naruto settled beside him. There was a long awkward silence for a few minutes, till Tetsuya ruined it by saying,

"Nawu-chan we came home, but you wewe'n thewe."

"I'm sorry Tet-chan, I had gone to take a walk," Naruto said, caressing Tetsu's hair.

"And then, daddy got angwy and took us back to the scawy house. And and, he found mothew, and she was dwinking lots of watewr and daddy got even mowe angwier," Tetsu said and looked at Naruto confusedly. "But Nawu-chan, you told me watew is good."

Naruto sighed softly. "I doubt she was drinking water Tet-chan."

"And then daddy stawted shouting and mothew shouted back and wrun out, and daddy told me to wait him. And and- I was waiting him but they bwought me hewe. Now they do'n let me see daddy…"

"Everything will be alright Tet-chan," Naruto said as he kissed Tetsu's forehead. "You'll see him soon."

"Nawu-chan, g-grandfathew said that mothew's gone, and I wo'n see hew a-again."

Naruto gasped as he looked at Fugaku, who nodded as he eyed his grandson who was sitting in Naruto's lap.

Sniffing, Naruto wiped Tetsu's tears away. "Do you want me to give you a secret?"

Tetsu nodded as he looked up at Naruto.

"As long as you keep your mother here," Naruto said softly as he put his hand over Tetsu's heart. "Nobody can take her away from you."

Tetsu nodded again and put his head over Naruto's heart. Soon its steady beating and Naruto's hand stroking his back lulled him into a light sleep.

"How is Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

"They are still operating him," Fugaku said in a weary voice. "Sakura was already dead when they brought her here."

"I'm so sorry, Uchiha-san," Naruto said as he hugged Tetsu close to his chest.

It was true that he and Sakura didn't have a good relation, but still, Naruto wouldn't want Tetsuya to lose his mother at such a young age.

"Should I believe it?" Fugaku asked as he studied Naruto's face. "It's coming from someone who wants to destroy our family."

Naruto took a deep breath before answering, "I don't know about your family Uchiha-san. But, I would do nothing to hurt _my_ family. In case you don't know, it contains Sasuke and Tetsuya."

Fugaku eyed Naruto closely and then looked away, silence took over them again, in which Naruto held Tetsu close and prayed silently. They waited for hours and even days maybe before the operating room's double doors opened and a doctor and a few nurses came out.

Naruto jumped to his feet with sleeping Tetsuya in his arms. He could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest as he looked at the doctor's impassive face.

"How is my son, doctor?" Fugaku asked, as collected as ever.

"He had broken ribs, a leg, internal bleeding and trauma when he was brought here," Doctor started and Naruto started sobbing softly. "We stopped the bleeding and placed a plate in his left leg. He may limp for a while; he'll need physiotherapy for sure. And as for the trauma, we have nothing to do but keep track of his condition. Next forty-eight hour period is important."

"C-Can we see him?" Naruto asked as he held Tetsuya tighter.

"After he's been moved to intense care, yes," The doctor nodded at them and left quickly, nurses following after him closely.

Naruto took a sigh of relief. Yes, Sasuke wasn't back to his health yet, but still, knowing that he had made it through the operation was enough to help Naruto to breathe normally again.

Soon Naruto was led to a private room. Taking a deep breath he stepped inside. Everything was a disturbing white with the heavy smell of hospital. There was a big window on the wall across from the door. And there Sasuke was, on a high bed, lying without moving, strange looking wires sticking out of his chest and arms. There was a plastic looking thing over his mouth, helping him to breath. Noises were coming out of the monitors around the room and Naruto smiled happily as he recognized one of them as Sasuke's steady beating heart.

Moving to the small couch first, Naruto put Tetsuya on it. He then went to Sasuke's side slowly, and sat on the bed. Without knowing what to do, he held one of his hands with his own shaky ones. Sniffing, Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

He had nothing to do, but to wait.

* * *

"Nawu-chan, when is daddy waking up?" Tetsuya asked as he stood beside Sasuke's bed.

"I'm not sure sweetheart," Naruto stood behind him as he caressed his silky hair.

It had been three days since Sasuke's operation. They had stopped giving him life support and the doctors said that it was all up to Sasuke now.

"Daddy," Tetsu shook Sasuke's pale hand. "Daddy wake up…" After he got no response, tears started to fill his eyes. "Wake up Daddy, pleas', I wanna go home…"

Naruto wiped his tears away as he listened to Tetsuya's hopeless voice. Such a young child didn't have a place here. He shouldn't have been here, crying to sleep every night, waking up to see his father as he left him, unmoving.

"D-Daddy…" Tetsuya stopped crying as Sasuke's hand wrapped around his weakly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto turned around the bed and stood by him, stroking his hair with a shaky hand. "Sasuke do you hear me?"

"N-Not so loud… _idiot_," Came the low, raspy voice.

"Oh my god, you bastard!" Naruto shouted as tears filled his eyes.

"Daddy?" Came the tiny voice of Tetsuya.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was blinding whiteness. He blinked several times and looked down to see his son looking at him with wide, teary eyes.

"Hey, Tetsuya," Sasuke called with a soft smile.

"D-Daddy," Tetsu started crying loudly as he tried to climb into the bed beside Sasuke.

Sasuke hissed as Tetsu kicked his operated leg accidently.

"Tet-chan, Tet-chan," Naruto run into the child's side and held him back. "Careful, we don't want to hurt daddy, do we?"

Tetsu shook his head wildly as he sobbed.

"It's okay," Sasuke whispered. "Give him to me, Naruto."

Nodding, Naruto laid Tetsu down beside Sasuke. The child held onto Sasuke tightly, who wrapped an arm around him loosely.

"It's alright Tetsuya, I'm here now," Sasuke said softly as he inhaled his son's hair deeply.

Tetsu nodded against Sasuke's neck and stopped moving, content where he was.

After watching his son for a while, Sasuke looked up to see Naruto covering his mouth with both hands as tears of joy left his eyes.

"Come here," Sasuke whispered as he opened his free arm. "Give me a kiss love."

Holding a sob back, Naruto approached to Sasuke and leaned over. He first kissed Sasuke's dry, cracked lips, and then all of his face, anywhere he could reach.

"I was so afraid," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. "I-I don't know what would I do, if I lose you Sasuke."

"Don't cry anymore," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's neck. "I wouldn't die before making you my wife."

Naruto laughed softly as he wiped his tears once again. "I'll let you know that, I'll be the husband."

"And, why is that?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You already got to be husband, so it's my turn now," Naruto said with a soft smile.

"Whatever… Come here," Sasuke lifted the sheet that was covering his naked body.

Carefully, Naruto laid down other side of Sasuke, minding his visible and invisible injuries. They were silent for a while, both enjoying the closeness they found after so long.

"I love you," They both whispered at the same time.

Smiling, Naruto caressed Sasuke's cheek slowly.

"Naruto, how is Sakura?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "S-She couldn't make it."

Sasuke frowned as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry," Naruto whispered again.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's waist and spoke quietly, "It's not your fault… I'm just so happy that our family is together."

"Yes," Naruto put his hand over Sasuke's heart. "Our family is together."

_And I'll keep it just that way_, Sasuke thought as he looked out of the window as the two loves of his life slept peacefully in his arms.

Sun was bright that day.

* * *

END.

* * *

**Sakura's gone, yay! It seemed that nobody liked her, lol. Finally our boys will be together forever! Thank you so much for reading and if you have time, leave me a word and tell me what you thought of this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, unbetaed. Please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Because everybody was asking for it one more chap! I tried to showw different parts of their life. This is the end for sure now. Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke adjusted his tie as he looked around. It was loud and crowded. People were seated in seats and children run around as a foreign music filled the air.

"When is Nawu-chan coming?" Tetsuya asked as he looked up from his place on his father's lap.

"The ceremony hasn't started yet Tetsuya, I'm not sure if Naruto can come to see us," Sasuke said as he brushed Tetsuya's bangs out of his face.

Tetsu puffed and leaned his back against Sasuke's back and kept eating his crackers.

It was the last day of May and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue with a few puffy looking clouds.

Smiling, Sasuke rubbed Tetsu's belly as he looked around. They were in the middle of Naruto's university's garden to see his graduation ceremony.

It had been three months since the accident. Sasuke still had to go to physiotherapy two times in a week. He still limped time to time, and at nights when the weather was stormy, like the night of the accident, his leg ached deeply.

Sometimes Sasuke wondered if it was really necessary for the things to end the way they did. He would have liked to divorce Sakura; he would have liked to see her sometimes for the sake of his son, like normal people do. But, of course, Sakura had to object. She had to drink her ass off. She had to get in the car. She had to get faster when Sasuke told her to stop. And she had to get herself killed and injure Sasuke.

Sighing, Sasuke looked around and smiled as he saw Naruto running to them with a wide smile.

"Sasuke, Tet-chan!" He shouted happily.

"Mommy!" Tetsu shouted back, getting off Sasuke lap, he run into Naruto who took him in his arms immediately.

People looked at them strangely as a child called a student as his mommy, a male student no less.

But Naruto didn't care and he had told Sasuke the same thing when Sasuke asked Naruto if Tetsuya calling him mom disturbed him. Naruto had smiled at Sasuke and pinched his cheeks the way he hated.

"_He's too young to know the difference between the sexes,"_ Naruto had told Sasuke. _"Besides, he sees me beside you and he understands that we have an intimate relationship. It's only logical for him to call me mom since he has you as his dad. And except all of these, I really don't mind. To be honest I love that I have a special place in his heart…"_

"I missed you!" Tetsu started talking quickly. "I was bowed!"

"I'm sorry," Naruto said softly, taking the child in his arms he walked to Sasuke's side. Leaning down, he gave Sasuke a quick kiss and smiled at him. "I'm so glad you could come."

Sasuke smiled back as he caressed Naruto's cheek with the back of his hand. "I wouldn't miss your day for the world."

Naruto smiled warmly at Sasuke and sat down beside him. "How are you?"

"Good, no pain," Sasuke smiled at Naruto's concerned face.

"What awe you wea'ing, Nawu-mom?" Tetsu asked as he touched the blue robe Naruto was wearing.

Smiling, Naruto put the dark-blue cap on Tetsuya's head, making him giggle. "Today I'm finishing my school. I'll throw this away at the end of ceremony."

"Why?" Tetsu asked as his touched the edges of the cap.

"It's like a tradition I guess," Naruto said and frowned as a cold breeze caressed Tetsu's hair. "Where is his jacket?"

"Here," Sasuke handed Naruto a small piece of clothing.

Taking it, Naruto helped Tetsu to wear his jacket and then shook off his clothes, getting rid of cracker crumbs. Smiling at the child, Naruto placed him on the seat.

"I think I need to go now," Naruto said as he placed the cap on his head. "I'll be one of the last to show up. With alphabetical order and all…"

Nodding, Sasuke reached out and held Naruto's hand as he leaned down to whisper something in Tetsu's ear.

"Con… Congwatulat'ons Nawu-chan!" Tetsu said with a wide smile.

"Aww, thank you so much my little love," Giving the child a big smile, Naruto leaned over and kissed Tetsuya's forehead. "I'll see you later, okay?" Naruto smiled at them and giving Sasuke's hand a squeeze, he left the two Uchihas and joined his friends at the back of stage.

"We wait again?" Tetsu asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"Yes, a little more," Sasuke told his son.

A little more turned out to be hours. Soon, Tetsuya was fast asleep in Sasuke's arms. It started to get chilly when the sun started to set, and Sasuke thought it would be better if Tetsuya went to home.

With a hand gesture, Tetsu's nanny and Sasuke's driver approached to him swiftly.

"Please take Tetsuya and go home," Sasuke said as he gave the sleeping child to the young woman who nodded at him. "And you stay with them," He said to the driver-guard. "Feel free to call me for anything."

"Yes, sir," Bowing to Sasuke, the man took Tetsuya from the woman and they left quickly.

After half an hour or so, the dean of the department got on the stage and started his speech, thus giving a start to the ceremony. Taking a sigh of relief, Sasuke took off his camera and got ready to take Naruto's photos.

It was after another hour that Sasuke finally got to see Naruto on the stage. His face was flushed and he looked really nervous. When he stood behind his friend in the line, he looked into the crowd and his eyes lit up as he saw Sasuke watching him with a smile. Smiling widely, Naruto waved at Sasuke wildly and nearly tripped over as he moved to take his diploma. He smiled at Sasuke again and with someone counting back from three they all threw up their caps, the crowd cheering loudly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted loudly as he pushed people away from his way to reach Sasuke. Once there, he threw himself in his lover's arms. "Your future husband is a real teacher now!"

Sasuke chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Congratulations, I'm proud of you…"

"Where is Tet-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"Home," Sasuke said. "He's not used to crowds and such, you know. He got tired really quick."

Nodding, Naruto helped Sasuke to get up and entwined their fingers. "Uhmm, there is something like a graduation party. Wanna go?"

"Of course, but…" Sasuke trailed off as he pointed his leg.

"We'll take things slow," Naruto nodded to himself.

"I don't know, would your friends like an old man amongst them?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"You're not old, Sasuke!" Naruto said, giggling. "Come on let's go!"

Smiling, Sasuke let Naruto led the way. And they spent the night on their own pace.

* * *

"Nawu-chan, mommy, come quick!" Tetsuya shouted loudly.

"Are you alright Tet-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly as he run into Tetsu's room.

"Sasu-chan's doing somethin' to Nawu-chan!" Tetsuya said as he pointed the rabbits in the box.

Sasu-chan and Naru-chan were the new pets Sasuke got for Tetsuya. One of them was completely black whereas the other was pure white. So, Tetsu had named the black one Sasu-chan and the white one Naru-chan.

Naruto sighed in relief and kneeled beside the child. He squeaked as he saw the position of the small animals. Naru-chan was lying there motionlessly while Sasu-chan humped him without stopping.

"What awe they doing?" Tetsu asked he looked at the rabbits and then at Naruto.

"Ahh… hahaha," Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he thought for a while. "They are… making babies."

"Oh," Tetsu blinked as he turned to watch the rabbits.

_Stupid Sasuke_, Naruto thought. They were rabbits; of course they were going at it like… rabbits. Besides, Naruto had told him to get the same sex to prevent such a thing, but look at them now!

"When they are like this, we should leave them alone, okay?" Naruto said as he grabbed Tetsuya's hand and took him out of the room. "Let's prepare dinner, okay? Daddy will be here soon."

Tetsu nodded and he run into the kitchen where together with Naruto they prepared the table. Soon, Sasuke joined them and they spent their night cheerfully.

"Am I hurting you?" Naruto asked softly as he massaged Sasuke's operated leg slowly with the special oil that was given to them by the therapist.

"No, it feels good," Sasuke answered as he parted his legs a little more.

He was lying on their bed practically naked except his black boxers. The therapist had thought Naruto how to massage in the right way, so he was giving Sasuke massages every once in a while like this.

"Uh-oh, I guess junior Sasuke feels good, too," Naruto said smugly as he eyed Sasuke's crotch.

Sasuke smirked. "Give him a massage then?"

"I don't know," Naruto said seductively as he straddled Sasuke's hips. "Why should I?" He started grinding his ass against Sasuke's groin slowly.

"Because-uhhh…" Sasuke took a sharp breath as Naruto pressed down harder. "He loves you?"

Naruto smiled lovingly. "That was the winning code, Uchiha-san…"

Leaning down, Naruto captured Sasuke's lips, who immediately parted them to receive Naruto's warm tongue in his mouth. They battled for a while but Sasuke won in the end by caressing Naruto's neck which was his weakest point. He explored his lover's mouth thoroughly as he tugged at Naruto's boxers.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto took off his boxers quickly and started running his hands down Sasuke's chest.

"You're so perfect," Naruto mumbled and started kissing, caressing every inch of Sasuke's body. He paid extra attention to the hard abs on Sasuke's belly. "They are so cute," He said as he followed their shape with his tongue. "They are like little brothers here, six brothers…"

"Moron," Sasuke growled, as he tugged at Naruto's hair to get his attention.

Smiling devilishly, Naruto grabbed the massaging oil and straddled Sasuke's groin again. He coated his fingers with the cool liquid and slipped a finger in his entrance.

"Ahh-" He mewled as he locked his gazed with Sasuke's.

Biting his lower lip, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's thighs as Naruto slipped in another finger.

"Nngh, Sasuke…" Naruto gasped as he touched his sweet spot.

"Come on Naruto, come on love," Sasuke squeezed Naruto's ass-cheeks.

Nodding breathlessly, Naruto took his fingers out and lowered Sasuke's boxers enough to free his swollen erection. He grabbed the hard flesh and gave it a few strokes, making Sasuke hiss. Not wasting time anymore, Naruto grabbed the base of Sasuke's erection and lowered himself on it.

"Yeah," Sasuke took a deep breath as Naruto moaned softly at the feeling of being filled by the one he loved.

Naruto took a few short breaths, letting himself adjust to Sasuke and then started moving slowly.

"Sasuke…" Leaning over, he placed his hands on Sasuke's chest as he moved sensually.

"Naru- fuck," Sasuke gasped as Naruto lifted his hips and then lowered quickly. "Turn around babe, let me do you."

Nodding dazedly, Naruto stood up and turned around on his fours, though his shaky legs didn't carry him, he ended up lying down on his stomach.

Sasuke moved quickly, kissing Naruto's thighs, he entered his lover again. He leaned over Naruto, back to chest and started moving his hips fast and hard.

Naruto moaned as he grabbed a hold of sheets, trying to keep his voice down. Tetsuya was sleeping in the next room and neither Sasuke nor Naruto would want to wake him.

"You feel good?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear as he entwined their fingers, moving frantically to finish them.

"Y-Yes…" Naruto hardly could think. With Sasuke in him, and his erection grinding against the bed, he came all too soon with a gasp of Sasuke's name. Sasuke followed after him, filling Naruto to the brim.

Naruto sighed happily as Sasuke buried his face in the crook of his neck after mumbling, I love you to him.

"I love you too," Naruto kissed Sasuke raven hair as he closed his heavy eyes.

He was ready to go to dreamland when he heard the door to their room creaked open. His eyes snapping open, Naruto looked up and saw Tetsuya standing at the door way.

"Shit! Sasuke get up," Naruto hissed as he pushed Sasuke out of him. He grabbed one of the sheets and covered Sasuke's naked body quickly. Taking the other, he wrapped it around his waist; he still had his shirt on, and went to the sleepy child's side.

"What's wrong Tet-chan?" Naruto asked as he picked Tetsu up, taking him back to his room.

"Light'ing," Tetsu mumbled as Naruto laid down with him in his bed.

"Don't worry I'm here," Naruto said as he hugged Tetsu to his chest.

Soon Sasuke joined them on the bed, fully clothed, and they squished together tightly.

"Mommy," Tetsu drew their attention after a while. "Wewe you makin' babies like Sasu-chan and Nawu-chan?"

Naruto's face turned a bright red as he hissed at Sasuke, "Told you, the rabbits were a bad idea!"

Sasuke could only smile.

* * *

"I'll sleep early tonight," Naruto mumbled as he stood up from the dinner. He hadn't eaten anything. "Good night my baby," Leaning over, Naruto kissed Tetsuya's chubby cheeks and gave Sasuke a joyless smile before leaving.

"What's w'ong with Nawu-chan?" Tetsu asked as he looked after him.

"Nothing," Sasuke sighed. "He's just sick. You finish your meal."

Later that evening, Sasuke joined Naruto on the bed. He spooned Naruto and held him tight as Naruto cried silently.

"Shh, don't cry," Sasuke kissed Naruto's ear. "I don't like it when my husband cries."

Naruto smiled through his tears as Sasuke tried to cheer him up. They had got married in the summer. Sasuke had taken them to overseas where they got married easily. And for months now, Naruto was trying to find a job but he was failing at each try. He had nearly tried all of the schools to teach. At first things would go normally, but after hearing his name, everybody would threw him away.

Naruto didn't understand a thing. Yes he was a new teacher, but he had two years of experience. There was no reason to not to give him a job at all. And each passing day, Naruto was losing his hope more and more, and it was making him depressed.

"Sleep now," Sasuke whispered. "I'll hold you all night."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his heavy eyes.

Sasuke caressed Naruto's sun-shine locks as he thought. He knew what the problem was. Fugaku had been silent for too long, and after marriage he had started to show his claws. But, Sasuke wouldn't let his father's influence ruin Naruto's career.

The very next day, Sasuke came home in the middle of the day.

"Sasuke why are you here?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"There is something I need to show you," Sasuke smiled at Naruto, and taking his hand he dragged him into his car.

Tetsuya was at his piano course, he wouldn't be back for some time, so it was the perfect time.

"Sasuke what are you trying to do?" Naruto asked as Sasuke parked the car after fifteen minutes of driving.

"Come on," Sasuke took Naruto's hand, and slowly led him into a place.

It was one floored and every wall was covered with windows, taking in natural light. There were big rooms inside and every room had each equipment needed in a kindergarten.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto faced Sasuke after looking at everything closely.

Smiling, Sasuke handed him a key. "This kindergarten is yours now. I suggest you work hard and make it work. I don't like making dead investments…"

Sniffing, Naruto nodded and hugged Sasuke tightly. "God, I love you so much…"

Sasuke smiled. "I know."

* * *

"Remind me why we are going again?" Sasuke asked as he adjusted his tie.

"Because your father invited us to have dinner with him," Naruto said with a smile. "I think it's a big step!"

"Whatever, let's get over with this,"

Leaving Tetsu to his nanny, Naruto and Sasuke went to the mansion after so long. Naruto had to admit that this palace looking place gave him creeps, but he had to smile and be nice now.

When they were led to the dining room by the butler, neither Sasuke nor Naruto had expected to see other guests besides them.

"Welcome," Fugaku greeted them coldly. "Please have a seat."

Looking at each other Sasuke and Naruto seated across from the middle age looking man and the young woman.

"This is an old friend of mine and his daughter," Fugaku said shortly and started eating his dinner, giving them the silent okay to start their own.

"How is work, Sasuke?" The man asked Sasuke with a fake smile.

"Everything goes smoothly, thanks," Sasuke bowed his head slightly.

"My daughter also helps me with my work," The man said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, how nice," Sasuke gave the woman a small smile, making her blush.

"And, she's great with taking care of the house," Fugaku stepped in. "She loves children."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and grabbed Naruto's hand under the table.

"So, your father and I were thinking, after you get healed completely, you and my daughter-"

"Wait, wait," Sasuke cut the man off. "In case you don't know, Naruto and I are married."

The man's eyes widened as his daughter gasped.

"And another thing you should know, I'll be limping for the rest of my life, there is no healing for me," Sasuke said as he stood up with Naruto, their hands still joined. "You wouldn't like to sell your daughter to a disabled man, would you?"

"Sasuke!" Fugaku shouted, getting on his feet.

"Please father, keep dining, we know where the door is," Sasuke said as he moved towards the entrance. "We should do this again; it was really enjoyable, right Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke softly and then bowed to Fugaku."Thank you for having us over. Please come visit us some other time."

"Right!" Sasuke smiled widely, getting on Fugaku's nerves. "I think our lovely family time is over for today. Good night."

With that Sasuke dragged Naruto out of the mansion without looking back. When they got in the car, they both sighed in relief and it was silent for a while till the loud grumble of Naruto's stomach ruined it.

They both laughed loudly for long moments.

"Let's get burgers for us and our son," Sasuke suggested after they calmed down.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "And then go our home."

And they just did that.

* * *

**And so it ends. Hope you liked this story. Thank you so much for reading and if you have time, leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
